


And into the fire

by AuroraDefae



Series: "We are literally a family of superheroes. A superfamily.” [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention/discussion of abuse, PTSD, homophobia tw, more specific warnings at beginning of chapters, so much cussing, violence and lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So. How do you get six heroes to work together when all they want to do is kill the others? Before they were actually the Avengers, the team/awkward family living in Avengers Tower, there was a lot of assembly and lots of yelling and cussing until they began to be able to be a team. Before, they were six individuals that wanted almost nothing to do with each other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/gifts).



> *shutters* sorry for the jump. I usually don't do that. I'm just that tired I guess. Thor's worthy now. Clint's been brainwashed. Loki's in the landing bay.

“I know this question may end in my death, but-”

 

“Then don’t fucking ask it and find the tesseract.” Natasha snapped at Tony as she stood glowering at everything in the lab.

 

“Is everything okay- or what’s wrong?” Bruce whispered to Tony as they created a program to search for the energy signature of the tesseract.

 

“You know she has super-hearing right?” Tony whispered back.

 

“She does?”

 

“She’s Capsicle 2.0.”

 

“Capsic- oh.”

 

“The earth’s geomagnetic field will interfere, coding to circumvent that-”

 

“Thank you for speaking English.”

 

Tony laughed through his nose. “You should come to my tower sometime, since Stark weapons shut down, the top few floors have been converted into science labs.”

 

“Stark tower, in New York?”

 

“Yes.” Tony didn’t look away from the screen as he typed.

 

“I kind of...broke Harlem last time I was in New York.”

 

Tony glanced at Bruce, before finishing the coding and launching the programming and sending it to float by Natasha, then turned to him, fishing inconspicuously around the tabletop for a wire.

 

“Too bad. I can, however, promise a stress-free environment-” Tony poked Bruce with the wire, watching Bruce closely as he jumped. “Seriously, nothing-”

 

“Are you fucking insane?”

 

Tony turned away from Bruce as Steve came rushing in. “I thought I said you weren’t allowed in here- hey, do not come near-”

 

Steve got right up in Tony’s face, raising his hand to poke Tony hard in the chest, eyebrows furrowing as he tapped the arc reactor.

 

“It feels so great to see you confused. Now if you would leave, Capsicle, we’re working on stuff you wouldn’t-”

 

“Stark, shut up-” Steve’s jaw clenched, and Tony tilted his head at him and raised an eyebrow before walking away.

 

 

“Girls, you’re both pretty.” Natasha interrupted, smirking at her joke before going back to the screen in front of her.

 

 

“What is your fucking problem with me?” Steve demanded, following Tony.

 

“I never knew Captain America swore so flue-”

 

“Stark, shut up. Seriously. Steve, you should probably leave.” Natasha interrupted again, sighing as they continued. “Bruce, where’s Thor?”

 

“He’s here, Widow. I need you to go interrogate Loki.” Fury came in, and Steve took a step away from Tony.

 

“This world needs to take a breather-” Natasha grumbled, jumping off the counter she was sitting on and flicking the screen to Bruce as it continued to search, brushing past Fury as he glared at Tony.

 

 

“Woah there, you’re the one expecting me to work with this idiot-” Tony held up his hands defensively.

 

“Why is he on the team, he isn’t taking anything seriously and is more of a hazard than a benefit-” Steve asked, arms crossed as his shield lay on top of the table by Loki’s scepter.

 

“You Midgardians are so petty-” Thor laughed before he looked down on Tony. “-And tiny.”

 

“Could all of you pretend to be able to get along until we stop Loki’s endgame?” Fury shouted at the two of them, ignoring Thor.

 

“Let me just forget the sixteen years before I went to college, give me a moment-” Tony joked darkly, crossing his arms too after elbowing Thor, _which was like elbowing a brick wall, ow-_

 

Steve turned to him again, reaching for his shield. “The world could fucking end and you’re holding some strange vendetta against me, you fu-”

 

“Captain.” Fury interrupted him, and Steve stopped. “He’s here because he is smart-”

 

“Smart? I am one of the three smartest-”

 

“-and because he’s Iron Man, I apologize for not being able to talk sense into him.” Fury finished sarcastically, cutting over Tony.

 

 

“You don’t joke about death-”

 

Tony shrugged before tapping the arc reactor. “Been there, done that. Mildly exciting.”

 

“Stark, shut up or find a filter, you’re worsening the situation-” Fury roared as Steve gave Tony a death glare.

 

“Can you three move out into the hallway-” Bruce tried to ask as they continued yelling.

 

Steve was shouting at Tony and Fury was yelling at both of them, Bruce raising his voice to ask again when Natasha tried to come through the comms. Thor was starting to try to intervene to mitigate the situation when Bruce roared gutterly as he started to change.

 

“Is our friend supposed to be turning green-” Thor started, pulling Tony away bodily away from Fury and Steve to stop their argument as the Hulk appeared.

 

“Shit.” Fury looked up at the Hulk.

 

“Let me get my armor-” Tony ran out as Steve adjusted his grip on his shield and Fury called for back-up through the comms. A hole appeared in the wall as Thor called mjolnir to him.  

 

The Hulk looked at the three of them before roaring loudly and crashing through the nearest wall.

 

“Shit.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse mention tw. God, I don't have the fic about the closet saved, it was cute. *pouts*
> 
> Cue the blasting of christmas music everywhere I go on campus. College is worse than high school...thought that impossible...

“Odin’s beard, what was that?” Thor asked as they slowly crept to the hole to look through only to see more as red lights started flashing.

 

“Doctor Banner is an expert on radiation because gamma radiation enables him to transform into the Hulk when he gets enraged. Make sure your brother doesn’t sneak out in this chaos.” Fury answered before nodding his head in the direction of Loki’s holding cell as the helicarrier lurched.

 

“Fury, we have an engine down-” Hill came through the comms as the helicarrier continued to lurch and fall.

 

“I just fixed those stupid engines and they’re broken already?” Tony complained, Fury counting to ten quickly.

  


“Stark, get out there and fix it, Captain, help him.” Fury commanded him, jumping through the hole.

 

“If it’s all the-” Steve started.

 

“Get over your petty feud and stop the helicarrier before it wipes out New York.”

  
  
-x-

 

“You should be next to a circuit box, look for the outline. I need to go into the engine and jumpstart the turbine. How does the circuitry look?” Tony came over the comms as he flew into the engine, and Steve ripped the cover off.

 

“Um. It runs on electricity-” Steve tried.

 

“You’re not wrong. Any sparks flying or other damage?”

 

“Yes, some sparks.”

 

“There should be a lever in the box to the side, I need you to pull it when I tell you to.”

 

“Okay. What does this lever do?”

 

“I’m not going to let the helicarrier wipe-”

  


“Captain, Stark, stop arguing you possibly have incoming.” Hill cut off Tony’s retort.

  


“The lever will keep me from being chopped to tiny pieces, I would really appreciate your attention to the lever-” Tony continued.

 

“Wait-”

 

“Twenty-”

 

“Stark, we do have incoming-”

  


“Seventeen, Pepper will kill you if you let me die, that’ll be painful-”

 

“Ten-”

  


“Engaging incoming-”

 

“Seven, I’m too pretty to die-”

 

Steve yelled slightly as it sounded like he had fallen down.

 

“Six, five, four, three, imsorry-”

 

The bottom paneling of the engine folded back, and Tony dropped before regaining control and flying up to land by Steve.

 

“You good?” Steve asked as Tony landed, but Tony turned the armor’s impassive faceplate towards him before walking away.

 

“What is your problem?” Steve yelled after him, tearing off his comm as he stood up to follow Tony.

 

“None of your business.” The hands of the armor curled into fists. 

 

“Yes, it is. We’re on a team toget-”

 

Tony’s faceplate was up and he was now in Steve’s face and poking him hard with his finger.

 

“You want to know why I can barely fucking stand to be near you? I spent sixteen years being locked in closets when I wasn’t like Captain America, I spent sixteen years being- hit, kicked, slapped, spanked, denied food, shouted at when I wasn’t like Captain America, I never was like Captain America, I was and am the- the failure, so get the fuck away from me-” The faceplate went down and Tony walked away as Steve stood there, the blood draining from his face.

 

_Oh._

  
Steve could vaguely feel the vibration of voices as they came through the comm that he was gripping in his fist, and he took several unsteady breaths before putting it back on and diving back into the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alcoholism mention, Coulson's dead (temporarily)

Steve knocked on the glass to the lab, and Tony looked up and saw it was him, scowled, and went back to fixing his armor.

 

“Still locked up?” Steve turned to see Natasha come towards him, joining him in watching Tony.

 

“God, I feel so guilty.” Steve banged the glass.

 

“It’s only Howard’s fault, not yours.”

 

“If I only hadn’t gone down and gotten frozen in that ice-”

 

“Was Howard as stubborn as Tony?”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“You couldn’t have fixed anything then, but you’re here to fix things now.”

 

“Forget my problems. Is Clint okay?”

 

“Yes, over-taxed from his brainwashing, but trying to tell horrible jokes.”

 

“This team idea failed.” Steve turned away from the glass, walking in a random direction as agents ran around to assess damage, carefully avoiding him and Natasha as she followed him.

 

“Okay, Stark is being himself, Clint and Bruce are recovering, and Thor’s just AWOL. We may never work, but we can at least stop Loki.”

 

“You’re ready to kill all of us except Thor and Bruce, Tony hates me and would like to kill me, Bruce and Clint just went through trauma-”

 

“Someone has to stop all you guys from doing something stupid and I’m the only one who’s stepped up so far to look after your clumsy asses.”

  


 

“Avengers who can, come out the bridge’s conference table. We have bad news.” Fury interrupted through their comms.

  


 

“Joyful.” Natasha sarcastically replied, turning to walk to the room where Clint was laying down as he slowly appeared, holding the wall. “Rebenok-”

 

“I don’t speak Russian.” Clint shouted back at her, slowly walking towards them.

 

“Togda ya mogu nazyvat' tebya glupo vsego, ya khochu , ne slysha vy skulit'.”

 

“I do know, however, that you probably just insulted- he okay?” Clint watched as Tony stormed past them.

 

“We know why he hates Captain America and by extension, Steve.”

 

“Why-”

  


 

“Avengers, come to the conference table.” Fury cut through Clint’s question, Natasha covering his mouth as he continued to talk because he didn’t have an earpiece.

 

“Affirmative, Sir, we’re on our way.” Natasha answered before grabbing Steve and Clint, dragging them to the bridge.

  
  
-x-  
  


“Coulson is dead?” Steve repeated Fury’s words as they sat at the table.

 

“Yes, that’s what he just said.” Tony sarcastically bit at Steve before turning away again.

 

“Dude, what’s your problem-” Clint started until Natasha elbowed him. “No, do not shut me up, I don’t want to be on a team with someone that’d laugh if I had to get an arm amputated or something-”

 

“It would be ironic.” Tony joked.

 

“Avengers.” Fury yelled at them, and they turned back to face him. “Coulson died believing in the Avengers, so do one thing and try to work together at least once.”

 

They looked at each other before looking away again, and Fury sighed, frustrated, through his nose.

 

“I would lock all four of you in a padded room until you started speaking to each other civilly, but we don’t have time for that, Loki’s endgame is drawing nearer. So stop pouting and save the world.”

 

“Call the Fantastic Four.” Tony grumbled.

 

“I would, except they’re at a conference in another dimension.” Fury responded.

 

“Look, even if we did manage to work together, Tony would end up trying to kill Steve, Natasha would try to kill me, and we’re down two members according to what Natasha’s told me.” Clint gestured with his hands, pointing at people.

  


“Do we need to kumbaya and talk about our feelings or should we skip to the part where you all grow up?” Fury asked them.

 

“Send Steve and I, we can work together without murderous thoughts.” Natasha suggested.

 

“You two may be super soldiers, but we’re talking about an army from space, hell knows how large or advanced it is.”

  


“If you need me, I’m going to be working on a terraforming machine.” Tony stood up, walking quickly off the bridge as Fury yelled after him.

  


“Terraform?” Steve asked Natasha as she sighed heavily.

 

“He basically just said he’s going to make some other planet habitable so we don’t need to save earth.” Natasha translated.

 

“I’m going and talking to that idiot.”

  
  
-x-

 

“Tony, you have to at least listen-” Steve watched Tony stalk angrily around the trashed lab, pointedly ignoring Steve.

“I can’t fix the past, but I can help fix now and the future-”

  


“God. Are you always so optimistic? Go away before I do try to kill you.” Tony threw a wrench at him, and Steve watched it hit the wall a foot away from him.

 

“No. My mess, my problem.”

 

“You know what the worse part is?” Tony crushed some machine before moving to another one. “When I was younger, before it got bad, I idolized you. Peggy had the most amazing stories about you. And then the violence started and I- couldn’t - be - like - you.” Tony threw a piece of his armor across the room.

 

“Peggy?” Steve’s throat stuck.

 

“She couldn’t fix this mess, you can’t. I’m taking my armor and leaving.”

 

“I wouldn’t have wanted this, I want to go back and strangle Howard for what he’s done to you, but you can be-”

 

Steve stopped when Tony laughed hysterically. “Oh, I can be better than that? I can be stronger than that? God, you’re just like him.”

 

“Tony-” Steve grabbed his arm as he walked past him.

 

“Why do you care? Why does anyone care? You just want me to put on the suit because it’s what makes me special and help you save the world?” Tony cut over him, voice high-pitched and hysterical.

 

“No. The suit is just a shell, who designed the helicarrier?”

 

“Lot of good that did, the engines failed and we almost wiped out a wide enough area to start a small volcanic winter.”

 

“You’re a human being, you’re special in and of yourself-”

 

“There’s seven billion others, take your pick. Bye.” Tony tried to pull out of Steve’s hold on his arm, and without knowing exactly what he was doing, Steve pulled Tony into a hug.

 

“Only one Tony Stark.”

 

Tony exhaled, slipping quickly out of Steve’s hug and kicking him before picking up the piece of his armor he had thrown across the room, walking back to where his armor was lying disassembled on a countertop. “I’m not five, _Captain America_. Now go save the world because you’re so great and leave me alone.”

 

“What does it take to get past your thick skull?” Steve felt himself flaring up, but could care less as he started getting angry.

 

“Enough vodka to cause liver failure.”

  


 

Steve’s reply was cut off by Natasha loudly clearing her throat. “Okay you two, Thor’s back and the portal is going to be opening soon.”

 

“I cannot fucking work with him.” Tony pointed at Steve.

 

“He was the one who helped find you when you were kidnapped, you selfish, egocentric rebenok-” Natasha snapped, yelling at Tony.

 

“What?” Tony’s voice cracked and he gripped the table in front of him as soon as the word _kidnapped_ was out of her mouth.

 

“This isn’t the Captain America that Howard taught you about. This is Steve Rogers. If you cannot work with him, go back to your fucking mansion while we try to save the world.”

 

“I’ll go. With you. I-” Tony collapsed, Natasha and Steve glancing quickly at one another before rushing to find Tony curled up and panicking.

  


“Are you-” Steve leaned over him.

 

“I- I’ll be fine- get me into- armor- Jarvis’ll-” Tony got out, pointing shakingly at his armor, and Steve grabbed random pieces and started putting it on him, Natasha fixing his mistakes.

 

The armor lit up, and Steve could barely hear Tony’s muffled voice as he talked to someone. They waited for a minute until Tony sat up in the armor, dramatically stretching like he had just woken up.

 

“Let’s go stop another super villain from trying to take over the world by invading New York.” Tony joked, the voice coming out of the armor shaky until the faceplate slid up and he smirked at the two of them. “Last one to the portal is a rotten egg.”

  


“We need a plan-” Steve shouted after him as Tony blasted out of the lab, several agents screaming as he passed them.

 

“Don’t look at me, he’s not my boyfriend.” Natasha joked, putting up her hands defensively when Steve looked at her, exasperated.

 

“He’s not-”

  
“Let’s just go save the world and then short out your two’s level of idiocracy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inspo for Clint's beginning lines](http://terrasu.co.vu/post/61892625460/demonfeathers-starkreactors-if-you-consider)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm dizzy and tired, yeah it could've been more in depth but ehhh hope this makes sense
> 
> Clint, sass isn't the proper response for anything here...
> 
> Violence, temporary death, maybe that word I cannot speak? The S one? Implied?

“Guys, is this thing going to eat me?” Clint asked through the comms, looking behind him at the Hulk as Bruce finished transforming.

 

“Clint, meet the Hulk. No, he is not going to eat you, unless you make him even angrier.” Natasha answered, waiting for what Tony had called a ‘party’ to arrive.

 

“What makes him angry?”

 

“Clint, just be quiet and don’t mess with the Hulk and you’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m just going to move-”

  
-x-  


“Heads up, guys, la fiesta is in town.” Tony came through the comms and Natasha looked around before taking in the sight before her and blinking.

 

“That’s not a party, Stark.”

 

“What, a giant conquering, bionic, flying life-form isn’t fun enough for you?”

  


“Can somebody move me out of the way of those giant conquering worm things?” Clint asked through the comms, hiding behind the Hulk as one came towards them.

 

“One second, where are you?” Tony responded.

 

“I’m by a store called- are you kidding me?”

 

“Are you by Tony’s pizza?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Not mine, sub-par pizzeria. Better one two blocks over.” Tony joked, flying to Clint and picking him up.

 

“Thank you, I didn’t need my stomach anyways.” Clint complained as the ground rushed away.

 

“By the way, nice Poe reference, but probably not the best one to make.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

  


“The Conqueror Worm is a poem by Poe about human mortality.” Natasha answered before Clint watched her fly by on one of the alien’s- Centurion’s? - flying chariots.

 

“Nat, what are you doing-”

  


“Look, I am not going to float here all day and hold you, so I’m setting you on a building.”

 

“Hey, not that building, that one-” Clint pointed at one across the street, and Tony looked down on him.

 

“Or I could drop you.”

 

“Stark, don’t hurt Clint.” Steve came through the comms.

 

“Star-spangled spoilsport-”

  


“Aw, that’s my line!” Clint complained as Tony set him down before blasting off.

  
  
-x-

 

“Clint, are you-” Steve started before Thor emerged from the exploding building Clint had jumped off of, Clint pointing at another building.

  
  
-x-

 

“Are you causing trouble down there? By the way, someone tell Hulk to come up to the helipad of Stark Tower.” Natasha cut in as another building exploded and the comms filled with static.

 

“What are you doing to my tower?”

 

“Just let me save the goddamn world, I know you have the money to repair it.”

 

“I’m only doing to this repay the favor for you guys saving my life, I did not agree to this collateral damage.”

 

“We didn’t agree on anything, so shut up Stark and continue blasting centurions while I help close this fucking portal and the Hulk beats up Loki.”

  


“If I am to just battle by your side once, Man of Iron, I do so gladly.” Thor boomed through the comms.

 

Tony didn’t reply.

  
-x-

 

“I need assistance on what I think was - is - 15th street, civilians need to be evacuated.” Steve came through, and Tony blasted up to see if any of the others were headed in that direction.

  


 

“Clint, you’re getting a lift to help Cap.” Tony dived and picked him up just as he started protesting.

 

“I was fine where I was, so was my last meal-” Tony held Clint away from him as he threw up.

 

“Do I need to change your diaper too?”

 

“There’s a reason I only fly in airplanes and jets, ass.”

  


“Stop antagonizing him and get him over here and maybe join us in helping to evacuate.” Steve bit through the comms, words interspersed by things muttered to whoever he was evacuating.

  


“Got bigger fish to fry, Cappuccino.”

  
  


“Are you two flirting?” Clint asked, and Natasha audibly sighed through the comms.

 

“You’re really going to ask that when I’m holding you two hundred feet above the ground. No, still kind of hate his guts and won’t see him again after this. Here you go.” Tony dropped Clint a few feet onto the ground and blasted off.

  
-x-

 

“I think I’ve figured out how to close the portal, guys.” Natasha announced.

  


“Then close it before I run out of arrows.”

 

“Widow, don’t, you have incoming that needs to be dealt with.” Fury cut over Clint’s response.

 

“No shit, there’s an army pouring through the portal-”

 

“The Council decided to send a nuke to New York to deal with the alien threat.”

 

“And what are four humans, a rage monster, and a Norse god supposed to do with a fucking nuclear missile?”

 

“That’s six minds, use your brain for once.”

 

“Aw come-”

  
  
  


“I’ll fly it into the portal.” Tony suggested, telling Jarvis to locate the missile.

 

“That’s a one way trip, Stark.” Fury told him.

 

“Think of it as I’m probably adding twenty years to all of your lives.”

  


“Do you take anything seriously?” Steve interrupted Fury’s response, yelling as Tony broke the sound barrier to catch up with the missile.

  


“Occasionally.” Tony answered as Pepper’s phone rang without answering. “Tell Pepper to take my money and retire to Fiji or something, and also keep the Maria Stark foundation going.”

  


“You goddamn, fucking idiot-” Clint came in now, swearing randomly as Tony reached and then disappeared through the portal.

  


“Widow, shut it now.” Fury commanded her as more troops kept pouring out.

 

“Tony-” She started.

 

“He’s not coming back, close the portal.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

  


The blue hole in the sky imploded inwards, edges curling inwards like a tsunami wave. Natasha stood with Loki’s scepter, hand shading her eyes, staring at where the portal had been. “I don’t think the idiot is coming back.”

  
-x-

 

“Does anyone else see that?” Steve asked as a small glint of red rushed groundwards.

 

“I do think it the Man of Iron, but he is not flying-” Thor answered, trying to fly fast enough to catch him.

  


Steve watched the Hulk catch the armor, hugging it closely as he fell back down, cutting his fall against buildings, and started running to where he had been headed. Thor arrived with Clint and Natasha as Steve finished running up, the Hulk squatting by the armor and squinting at it.

  


“Status of Stark?” Fury asked as they slowly approached the armor.

 

“I think he’s dead, sir, his arc reactor isn’t on.” Natasha answered numbly.

 

“They will sing of him in Valhalla for ages to come.” Thor removed his helmet.

 

“That idiot-” Steve tore off the faceplate of the armor to reveal Tony’s peaceful face.

  


The Hulk poked the limp armor, still looking at it curiously, and Natasha took a steadying breath before approaching him.

 

“He’s dead, Hulk. He saved us all.” Natasha rested her hand on his shoulder, staring at the armor.

 

The Hulk looked at her before looking back at Tony and roaring at the top of his lungs.

 

“D’ermo-” Natasha cussed, stumbling back away from him.

  
-x-

 

“Please tell me no-one here kissed me.” Tony joked weakly, and they all looked away from the Hulk to see Tony looking up at them all.

 

“Stark’s alive, Director.” Natasha reported, crossing her arms. “You idiot, we thought you were dead, how could you do that to us?”

 

“Like you care.” Tony responded.

 

“Nat, you are not allowed to hit someone who was dead minutes ago-” Clint blocked her as she came over and tried to kick him.

  


“I hear there’s a good shawarma place around the corner from here. I need some food.” Tony tried to sit up, but Thor set mjolnir on his chest and Tony dropped again.

 

“Look, I just helped save the world, that’s the second time this year I’ve died or nearly died, as far as I’m concerned, I’m retiring. So can you take your hammer off my chest and let  me eat because I just fucking died only to wake up to the Hulk rupturing my eardrums.”

 

Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint exchanged looks before Thor reached forwards again to remove mjolnir.

  
“Somebody help me up, I need some fucking food-”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to go home tomorrow, all my Wednesday/Tuesday classes were cancelled.

“So what now?” Natasha asked, leaning back in her seat and poking Bruce as he fell asleep, pointing to his food.

 

“Now, we eat, that was what, fifty? Fifty-five? hours of battle and I really hate my mortality right now.” Clint answered before shoving gyros into his mouth.

 

“I would advise you to breath, Clinton.” Thor interjected, leaning across the table and stopping Clint’s next bite.

 

“I’ll see you all next time one of your siblings decides to lead an intergalactic army to destroy earth. Or maybe I’ll retire.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Would Barney ever try to take over the earth?” Natasha asked Clint, raising an eyebrow as his eyes grew big. “Yes, I’ve read and memorized all your files. Had to know who I was working with.”

 

“Wait, you have a brother name Barney. Like the big purple- hey-” Tony joked until Clint threw a skewer at him, Natasha catching it centimeters from his eye.

 

“My opinion? We’re a time bomb waiting to go off, especially with these two.” Bruce pointed at Tony and Clint before going back tiredly to his food.

  
  


“Did you just-

 

“-put me in the-

 

“same category-”

 

“- as this idiot-”

 

“-jerk-”

  


Clint and Tony overlapped as they protested and Natasha smirked.

 

“You’re already finishing each other’s sentences.”

 

“We are not.” Clint and Tony yelled at the same time, glaring at each other as Thor laughed.

  


“I like you brothers- and sister” Thor nodded at Natasha, “at-arms, it would be a pleasure to battle alongside you again.”

 

“As long as I don’t have to share a living space with five other men, I’m good with this whole team thing.” Natasha shrugged.

 

They ate silently for a while, Tony tapping his fingers on the table as he thought.

  


“Would. You. Please. Stop. Tapping.” Natasha hissed through her teeth, sending Tony a death look.

 

“Sorry.” Tony apologized, going back to his food.

 

“You’re tapping again, spit it out. God, not your food, you immature idiot-”

 

“I just wanted to see your expression.”

 

“Clint, can I hit him yet?”

  


“Having been on the receiving end of your punches, I would not wish that on anyone.” They turned to Steve, who had collapsed and fallen asleep at the table as soon as they arrived, but was now stealing food from Clint’s plate.

 

“Dude, I’m an unenhanced human-” Clint protested, moving his plate away.

 

“My serum burns through my chemical energy, so what little I have left is working overtime to heal me, so let me have some food.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“What did I miss?”

 

“Tony was a jerk. And goddamit, stop tapping.”

  
  


 

“Why did you guys help save me?” Tony asked quickly.

 

“Don’t look at me, I just did the hacking.” Natasha held up her hands defensively.

 

“Why did you do the hacking?”

 

“Steve wanted to find you.”

  


“I’ve been nothing but a drunken jerk to you, that’s how I get people to hate me, why’d you want to find me?” Tony turned on Steve.

 

“People hate you?” Steve asked.

  


Tony looked at Steve for a moment before turning back towards Natasha and Clint.

 

“Does he know what Google is? Does he know who I am?”

  


“Clint found him trying to use internet explorer, he’s still learning. So no, he knows nothing about you except what he’s learned in the last few weeks.” Natasha answered, winking at Steve when Tony turned away.

  


“Okay, let me fill you in. I’m a drunken ass who hurts anyone that gets close to him. I’ll be going now.” Tony told Steve before standing up slowly, wincing as his back popped, and strode over to where his armor was.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, step away from the armor.” Natasha stood up.

 

“You really were not kidding that you memorized our files.” Clint looked up at her, and she poked him  without looking away from Tony.

 

“I’m immune to the full name thing, I heard a lot of it. I assumed Cap told the whole helicarrier.” Tony dryly replied, armor clicking onto him.

 

“I did not, I only told Natasha-”

 

“Can it, Cap. This is for the food and the store window.” Tony threw a card on the table.

 

“The window’s not-” Clint started before Tony lifted up and flew through the window.

 

“There goes part of Coulson’s dream.” Natasha dropped back into her seat, replying to the store owner when he came rushing out, chattering loudly in Italian.

  


“I must return Loki to Asgard, my friends. I will have Heimdall alert me if there is trouble plaguing Midgard.” Thor stood up, nodding at them all before walking out.

  
“Told you, time bomb.” Bruce muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ this argument is brilliant I wish I had remembered it sooner.](http://terrasu.co.vu/post/83284419608/ssfrostiron-rob-downeyjr-deactivated2015061)
> 
>  
> 
> panic tw, 9/11 tw

“Why did no one tell me fucking Hydra is back?” Steve yelled at Fury, standing up and slamming the conference table.

 

“He’s scary when he’s angry.” Clint whispered to Natasha, eyeing the glass top of the table.

 

“Be quiet.” She hissed back at him.

  


“We were going to give you some time to readjust to life-” Fury started.

 

“You were waiting for my PTSD to calm down? I have nightmares every night,” Steve slammed the table again. “-at least three panic attacks every day, every single second I expect to wake up in the forties again- OF FUCKING COURSE I’M NOT ALRIGHT, BUT-” the tabletop broke, Clint yelping and rolling away from the glass as Steve stood there glaring at Fury, panting heavily.

 

“That’s why we weren’t telling you, Captain, you refuse to see a therapist.” Fury answered, brushing the glass of his trench coat.

 

“Just let me off this prison and-”

 

“Let you get yourself killed?”

  
  


“I am fucking finished with SHIELD, and all of you for lying to me for weeks-” Steve turned to Clint and Natasha, clenching his jaw.

 

“Technically, you never asked the question, so we weren’t-” Natasha started, standing up and calmly returning Steve’s glare.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Captain, you are out of line, please sit down and listen.”

 

“No, I won’t-”

 

Natasha sighed in frustration before leaping across the pile of glass at him, punching as hard as she could.

  
-x-  


“Director Fury, we heard sounds of violence, are you alright?” An agent poked their head into the conference room, looking at Fury who was holding his head in his hands, and Clint pointed towards where Steve and Natasha were fighting. The agent stared for a few moments, open-mouthed, before slowly backing out.

  
-x-

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who can land Steve in SHIELD medical, Nat.” Clint joked, dragging over a chair and perching on it. “They even have a super soldier wing dedicated to you two.”

 

“And why did they let you in, my head hurts.” Natasha complained, crossing her arms carefully before uncrossing them as her wrists complained.

 

“Because everyone on the helicarrier knows we three are partners in crime.”

 

“Go away.”

 

“They also wanted me to make sure you didn’t jump at each other’s throats again.”

 

“Like you could stop us.”

 

 

 

“I broke my arm?” Steve asked, sitting up as Clint prepared to retort to Natasha, looking at his left arm that had a cast on it.

 

“Sorry about that.” Natasha shrugged apologetically. “Welcome back.”

 

“Did you break my arm just so I couldn’t use my shield?”

 

Natasha looked at him for a moment before groaning dramatically and flopping back on her bed. “I liked you a lot better when you weren’t always angry.”

 

“I’m not always-”

  


 

“At the risk of my life, yes, you are.” Clint interrupted Steve, hiding behind Steve’s shield as Steve frowned at him.

  


“Fine, so what if I’m angry?” Steve relented.

 

“You’ll go to psych and never leave if you don’t get over it.” Natasha shivered, and Clint gave her a look, raising his eyebrow.

 

“I went down in the ice fighting Hydra, of fucking course I’m angry that was to no avail-”

 

“Steve, the war wouldn’t have ended if you hadn’t stopped the Red Skull, hell, there probably wouldn’t be an America. Who knows about the rest of the world, SHIELD couldn’t have become a thing without your sacrifice.”

 

“-And SHIELD was trying to make the tesseract into a weapon-”

 

“Natasha, some help here?”

 

  
-x-  
  


“Jarvis, you are going to let me into the workshop or I will spill coffee on your main motherboard.” Pepper demanded, standing in front of the shaded glass of Tony’s workshop.

 

“Sir told me-”

 

“One moment, let me find your motherboard.”

 

Jarvis made a sound like a sigh. “Very well ma’am, unlocking the doors.”

 

“Thank you Jarvis. Anthony Edward Stark, where are y-” Pepper stopped when she saw how messy the workshop was, sighing frustratedly before beginning to weave her way around the mess.

 

“He is situated to your left, ma’am.”

  
-x-  
  


Natasha gave Clint a look before sitting back up. “You’ve got to think about how much stranger the world is getting, Steve. This year alone has brought two super soldiers from the past under SHIELD’s wing, Hydra has risen again, then there’s AIM and MODOK, not to mention Earth was just invaded by an intergalactic army-”

 

“If you take the idea from Zemo and the Red Skull, chances are you shouldn’t be doing it.” Steve reasoned.

 

“Even Stark tech couldn’t have defended us, and that was when he still made weapons, and he’s one of the most advanced minds on the planet.”

 

“Defending yourself and weaponizing one of the most dangerous alien artifacts in the universe are two very separate things.”

  


“Have they taught you about 9/11?” Clint interrupted.

 

“Why and what?” Steve turned to face him.

 

“When you went down in the ice, patriotism to America was still a thing. But then between the Cold, Vietnam, Korean, Iran, and Afghanistan Wars, it died among the youth that have now become the adults of today. I don’t recall 9/11 all too well because of all my concussions when it happened, but just god. Imagine planes with innocent people onboard flying into skyscrapers.”

 

“Planes, as in multiple?”

 

Clint nodded, looking down at his hands. “Two crashed into the World Trade Centers, another went into the Pentagon- the fourth was grounded by efforts of the passengers. This isn’t a world of war, Steve, it’s a world of terror. We never know what terrorist group will rise next, what technology they will have, what they’ll do- so we have to be ready- two thousand, possibly more, people died because of 9/11.”

 

“So you’re saying a world of terror justifies becoming a weaponized superpower?”

  
-x-  
  


“Oh my god.” Pepper shouted, stopping when she saw Tony, putting her pad, phone and coffee on the nearest surface and dodging past DUM-E to kneel by Tony. “Tony, can you hear me? Jarvis, how long-”

 

“Approximately twenty minutes, ma’am.” Jarvis answered as Tony jerkily nodded from his fetal position on the floor.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Unsure, but I believe he had flashbacks to the Ten Rings or to what is now being called the Battle of New York.”

  


“I-I’m f-ine.” Tony uncurled slightly, dragging his hands over his eyes.

 

“Tony, you just stuttered, you are not fine.”

 

“Pep, I-I’m good, just-”

 

“I’m calling Fury and scheduling you to see one of SHIELD’s therapists.” Pepper interrupted him, standing up and walking to her where she had set her phone, picking it up and pressing Fury’s speed dial.

 

“Come on Pepper, look I’m fine-” Tony stood up shakily before falling down, Pepper running to quickly catch him.

  
-x-  
  


“You’ve got to understand, Steve, going into war in this age would mean the end of-” Clint gestured around. “At least nine countries have weapons of mutually assured destruction, we can’t wage war like America or the rest of the world did in WWII.”

 

“Fear just leads to violence that leads to more fear and violence, the only option is to stand and fight.”

  
“Welcome to the twenty-first century.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic/anxiety tw.
> 
>  
> 
> _How does this world survive a day dear god_
> 
>  
> 
> My mind is going 100mph in like five different directions, shut up brain and let me focus on everything, I don't need seven tabs open on projects, tumblr, 8tracks....

“HEY- oh.” Steve protested as someone turned the corner he was approaching and ran into him, stopping and lowering his voice when he realized it was Tony, who continued on.

 

“Tony- ANTHONY-” A redhead turned the corner, yelling after Tony before sighing and extending her hand to Steve. “Hello, Captain Rogers, we’ve not officially met, I’m Pepper Potts.”

 

“Nice to meet you ma’am.”

 

“Okay, if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure Tony doesn’t rig the helicarrier to blast “Secret Agent Man” every time Director Fury enters a room again. Don’t ask, I PA for a four year old.”

 

“I have no idea what that is, but I will let you continue on your way, ma’am.”

  


“Actually, what happened- they’re calling it the Battle of New York, now- Tony’s been off.” Pepper asked, turning around from walking away to face Steve, who turned to face her again.

 

“What happened is either classified by SHIELD or up to Anthony’s discretion to disclose.”

 

“So you two went together like mentos and coke?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Um... google it. Tony still is not letting go of his past?”

  
-x-  
  
  


“Mr. Stark, please stop trying to avoid the subject by telling me detailed schematics of your armor.” Dr. Brown looked over his glasses at Tony, who huffed, settling back into his seat.

 

“This is all my PA, I’m fine.” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms and bouncing his leg.

 

“In the past year, you have witnessed two near-death experiences, torture, betrayal by a childhood figure, and have faced the source of your childhood abuse-”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“The sooner you stop using that as a reflex and acknowledge your trauma, the sooner you can move on.”

 

“Okay, I’m dealing with it.”

 

“Ms. Potts delivered a copy of a file from your AI that cites multiple panic attacks in the face of all this trauma.”

 

“I’m going to steal all her shoes.”

  
-x-  


“Hey, Miss America.” Natasha saw Steve, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting down the long helicarrier hallway.

 

“So we’ve decided to start calling him by any nicknames we can think of?” Clint joked, winking at some of the agents who has turned to look at the two of them when Natasha had shouted, the agents rolling there eyes before returning to what they were doing.

 

“Pretty sure you started it.”

  


“Was that necessary?” Steve hissed to her as he walked up.

 

Natasha looked at him tiredly, tilting her head. “I retract my summons, you’re pissy again.”

 

“I just ran into Stark’s PA, apparently I’m sending people to psych now.”

  


“How-” Clint interjected before Natasha shot him a look.

 

“It’s not your fault, Steve.” Natasha consoled, crossing her arms.

 

“Wait, Stark’s on the helicarrier in psych?”

  


“You haven’t told him?” Steve looked at Clint’s frustration before raising an eyebrow at Natasha.

  


“If I told him, everyone would know in about ten minutes.” Natasha gestured at Clint.

 

“I can keep a secret.” Clint protested, raising his voice before Natasha shushed him.

 

“Case in point, he repeats everything at-”

 

“I do not repeat everything-”

 

“-at top volume so the whole world knows. Stop or someone will Vine you, rebenok.”

 

“Steve, help me.”

  


“She does have a point.”

  


“See, even Captain America agre- yes, Director Fury?” Natasha joked before cutting off as Fury came onto her earpiece.

 

Clint looked at her for a few moments before crossing his fingers and chanting. “Please don’t be MODOK, please don’t be MODOK, please don’t-”

 

“Excuse me Director, I have an idiot next to me chanting loud enough that I can’t hear you- one moment-” Natasha covered the speaker of the earpiece, glaring at Clint to make him stop. “-Sorry, as you were saying-”

  


“Who is MODOK?” Steve whispered to Clint as Natasha continued to listen, frowning slightly.

 

“AIM- a bunch of mad evil scientists, tried to make a living supercomputer. The creation- MODOK -quickly took control of AIM and is very insane and much more so self-centered, annoying as fuck. Plus he's basically a giant flying head.” Clint whispered back.

 

“Again, what is wrong with the future?”

  


“Boys, the Avengers are partially reassembling for a mission, meet at landing bay C in ten.” Natasha told them before rushing off.

 

“I don’t want to work with Stark.” Clint whined.

 

“Deal with it and grab your bow and quiver, it could be Hydra-”

  
-x-  


“What do you mean my  patient is to be excused?”

 

“Director Fury has requested Iron Man on a mission. He need to be at landing bay C  in ten.” The agent chewed their cheek.

 

“I’ll stay here, I’m retired.” Tony flapped his hand at the agent, who quickly disappeared as Pepper appeared at the door.

 

Pepper took a deep breath before lecturing him at top volume, Tony wincing. “Anthony Edward Stark, get your lazy ass off that fucking chair and get to the goddamn landing bay, Jarvis is already sending the armor. Plus the world could be ending so get over your shit and-”

 

“Okay, Pep, you’re swearing, I’ll be there.”

 

“Move. Now. You have eight minutes to get there.”

 

Tony held up his hands defensively, getting up and walking to the door.

  
“Apologies, Doctor. Now move, Anthony, or I will kill you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So by partially, you meant we don’t have the the majority of the muscle that we had when the Centurions invaded.” Clint crossed his arms, watching Natasha as she looked at the controls of the quinjet before sitting in the pilot’s seat. “Are you sure you know how to pilot these things now, because-”

 

“Shut up and sit down, we’re leaving as soon as everyone’s here.” Natasha hissed at him, now flicking switches.

 

“What’s the mission?” Steve came onboard, slipping the shield off his back before sitting down.

 

“Red Skull sighting and heavy violence in Zagreb, Croatia, we’ll have to go into the upper atmosphere and jump to the Eastern Hemisphere-” Maria Hill came on, focusing on her pad as she answered Steve. “Okay, we have an Iron Man armor, but where’s-”

 

“Sorry Commander Hill, he tried to escape.” Pepper called, walking behind a very grumpy Tony. “Let go of your past, already. This isn’t the Captain America Howard told you about. Now go.” She hissed at him, giving him one last shove before nodding at them all, turning around and walking out of the landing bay as the doors opened.

 

“There’s people dying and you’re late.” Steve snapped at Tony as he settled into the farthest seat from him.

 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Tony joked, Clint snickering at Steve’s frown.

 

“I know only one of you has semi-proper SHIELD training, but can you three at least pretend to be adults?” Maria shouted at them.

 

“The answer would be no, ma’am. Prepare for takeoff.” Natasha joked, starting the engines and lifting up slowly as people scrambled into seats before ignoring the SHIELD personnel and blasting out of the helicarrier, heading straight up.

  
-x-

 

“Captain, you need a parachute-” Maria shouted over the loud sound of wind rushing past the open quinjet door.

 

“No, I don’t.” Steve told her, taking a running leap off the door.

 

“Well, go catch him.” Maria rounded on Tony, who had watched Steve run past, arms crossed as he stood impassively in his armor.

 

Tony looked at the three of them before sighing and dropping off the door.

  


“Jarvis, find our living flag.” Tony commanded, scanning for his uniform.

 

“Very well, sir. He is currently- already one hundred feet in front of you, at ten o’clock.”

 

“Thanks, J.” Tony blasted his repulsors, Jarvis flashing warnings at his velocity as he plummeted to Steve and caught him.

  
  


“What are you doing?” Steve yelled over the sound of the wind as they rushed downwards.

 

“America may love pancakes, but even I don’t want you dead.” Tony joked back.

 

“Can you get this tin suit to fall faster or-” Steve’s words were bit off as Tony exponentially increased their speed and looped in the air. “I hate you.”

 

“Feeling’s mutual, Capsicle.”

  
-x-  


“Captain, stand down. I repeat, stand down.” Maria Hill glanced around the building’s corner, taking in the Hydra army Steve had just mercilessly torn through, survivors trying to crawl away as he demanded to know where the Red Skull was.

 

“I’ll get him, give me a moment-” a vague scream came faintly through Natasha’s comm. “Okay, where is he?”

 

“He’s in the town square. Can’t miss him.”

 

“On my way.”

  


“D’ermo, Steve.”

 

“Torture this soldier, he  refuses to tell me where the Red Skull is.” Steve glanced over his shoulder, indicating the soldier that he had stopped from using his cyanide capsule.

 

“You want me to torture him?”

 

“It’s against my personal code of ethics, but I can allow a friend to do it for me.”

  


“Widow, do not torture.” Maria commanded through the comms, walking around the corner of the building and leveling her gun on the Hydra soldier.

  


“Natasha, we need to find the Red Skull.” Steve argued, blocking Clint’s arrow at the soldier with his shield.

 

“Steve, I would advise you to back away from the brainwashed Hydra drone, you’re just irrationally angry right now.” Clint focused another knock-out gas arrow at the soldier, waiting for Steve to be distracted. Steve turned away from the soldier as a song started booming loudly from behind the buildings lining the square.

 

“What is-” Steve started as Natasha groaned before laughing slightly at the blasting “Back in Black.”

 

“STARK-” Maria yelled, and there was a loud explosion before Tony shot up and pretended to bow.

  


“Clinton, I would advise firing those arrows before Steve realizes what’s happening.” Tony hacked privately into Clint comm, and Clint muttered something indistinct as he fired them.

  
-x-  


“Would you please stop glowering at all of us, Steve.” Clint complained, looking to the back of the quinjet where Steve was standing with his arms crossed.

 

“The Hydra brass that went through the Nuremburg trials and lived, will be our age, Steve, rebuilding Hydra will be slow.” Natasha caught his reflection in one of the view screens in front of her.

 

“You guys never fought the Red Skull or Hydra, I did. And we all handled that sloppily.”

 

“Well, maybe if someone hadn’t been late.”

  


“I have a name, you know-” Tony started, faceplate coming up as he shifted in his armor.

  


“Please stop antagonizing each other.” Maria interrupted.

 

“I have a point, we’re all too scattered both physically and emotionally to be a team.” Natasha answered to Maria’s complaint.

 

“And the whole helicarrier knows it.”

 

 

“And they love us.” Clint added, getting looks from everyone as he laughed at his own joke.

  


“Are you guys suggesting we make a watchtower a-la-Justice League?” Tony joked.

 

“I am not living in space.” Natasha put the quinjet on autopilot as they neared America, swinging her seat around to face all of them.

 

“What’s the Justice League?” Steve asked.

 

“Oh my god, he doesn’t know who Batman is.” Tony laughed as Steve’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“But yes, a base for all the Avengers might be a good idea.” Maria interrupted as Clint made a horrified expression upon realizing Steve didn’t know who Batman was.

 

“I wouldn’t wish living on the helicarrier on even Cap back there.” Tony gestured vaguely towards the back of the quinjet.

  


“Well, somebody here could afford to give us some neat digs.” Clint hinted.

 

“Did you really just say ‘neat digs,’ Clint?” Natasha gave him a look.

  


“Might I suggest Stark Tower, sir? There is adequate space to house all the member currently on the team.” Jarvis said quietly to Tony.

 

“Jarvis, shut up.” Tony hissed.

  


Natasha stopped her conversation with Clint to look at Tony. “Why did you just tell your AI to shut up?”

 

“Since I shut down the weapon division of SI, Stark Tower has been empty, though Pepper insisted on renovation into a living space. Jarvis just suggested we all live in a glass building in the middle of Manhattan.”  

 

“That might not be the best idea.” Maria interjected.

 

“Whenever someone did MASH with me, I did end up in the mansion.” Clint joked.

  


“We are seriously not doing this.” Tony interrupted over their chatter.

 

“Bruce is living in some third-world country because he doesn’t want to endanger the helicarrier and is constantly being hunted down.” Natasha wheedled, smiling mischievously. “And Clint, Steve and I are technically homeless.”

 

“I hate you all, especially you, Widow.”

 

“Part of my charm.”

  


“Fury is going to be so happy to learn you’re getting off the helicarrier.” Maria muttered.

 

“So will I, if I have to eat one more SHIELD-issued meal, I’m going to die.” Clint complained.

 

“If we last a week, I’m going to be amazed.” Steve added.

 

“Who do you think Natasha will kill first?” Tony joked, getting a glare from her.

  
“Well, I want to kill you, so shut up.” Natasha told him before swinging the chair back around as they approached the helicarrier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh.

“After everything that’s happened recently, I am not even shocked at this. I should be, but I’m not.” Pepper walked backwards, the glass door off of the helipad sliding opening silently behind her as she worked on the pad in her hands.

 

“Try not to get too excited, if Hill hadn’t told you, I would have backed out of this.” Tony trailed after her, looking around at the space.

 

“If anything you’ve told me about the others, especially- Clint, is remotely true, we should move some of the paintings I’ve had installed from your collection here. So, does one floor per Avenger plus a communal area, conference room, a gym, your workshop, of course- sound good?”

 

“Bruce wants a lab.”

 

“Lab, okay. Maybe you should also get a hangar for the various air transportation you will be using, it can’t sit on the roof or the helipad all the time-”

 

“Pepper, this is probably not even going to work, the Avengers are going to tear this tower apart-”

 

“Sorry, what did you say? I only heard ‘not going to work’ and ‘Avengers- oh my gosh, we should call this Avenger’s Tower, that’d be good publicity after all the negative backlash you’ve gotten from the incident-”

 

“How many coffees did you have this morning?”

 

“I lost count.” Pepper looked into the distance, trying to remember, before going back to her pad.

  
-x-

 

“Um. Hi. Jarvis will drop you all off at your floors-” Tony awkwardly greeted Clint, Steve and Natasha as they entered the communal area Pepper had set up, pointing at the lift.

 

“Who’s Jarvis? Steve asked, looking at the artwork behind Tony and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Lisus Khristos.” Natasha stopped, rolling her eyes dramatically at Steve’s back.

 

“I am sir’s artificial intelligence, and control many electrical aspects of this tower along with looking out  for your individual safeties.” Jarvis answered, and Steve looked around for a source.

 

“Cap, he doesn’t have a body. He’s programmed in every room in the tower.” Tony told him, laughing as he continued to look around.

 

“I hate the future.” Steve grumbled, stalking to the lift, followed by Clint and Natasha.

 

“Jarvis, why did I agree to let this happen?” Tony complained as soon as the door closed.

 

“I believe for all the suave, egocentric behaviour you put forth, you like the idea of the Avengers.” Jarvis answered.

 

“Be quiet.”

 

“Very well, sir.”

  
-x-

 

“This whole floor is mine?” Steve walked onto his floor, looking around at the large living room, floor-to-ceiling windows showing Manhatten in all directions, and the bedroom visible through a half-open door.

 

“Indeed, Captain. It was Pepper’s idea to put one team member per floor to alleviate tensions that will arise due to your close proximity to one another.”

  
-x-

 

“Clint, although the windows on the upper part of the tower are reinforced due to the high velocity of wind at this height, I would not recommend leaning against it, as I will be unable to catch you.”

  
-x-

 

“Eto kartina OF- Bozhe moy-” Natasha dropped her bag full of weapons, walking to the painting hanging on her wall. ( That's a painting of- oh my god-

 

“Perets dumal, chto ty byl by priznatelen.” Jarvis replied as she looked at it. (Pepper though you would like it.)

 

“Rasskazhite Perets spasibo, dlya menya.” (Tell Pepper thank you for me)

 

“YA , g-zha Romanova , dobro pozhalovat' na bashne mstitelya” (I will, Romanov, welcome to Avenger's tower.)

  
-x-

 

“Why is there no food here?” Clint whined from the fridge.

 

“Rebenok, there’s plenty of food, you just don’t want to eat like a normal human being.” Natasha shouted from the island, launching a grape at the back of his head.

 

“Hey, don’t throw food at each other. Now how the hell do I use this thing?” Steve reprimanded them before returning to frowning at the microwave.

 

“First off, you’ll need to take the food out of that container or it’ll melt.” Natasha informed him.

 

“Stupid-future- I’m just having a salad.” Steve grumbled.

 

“Cap, you need to catch up, you’ve got a problem.” Tony joked, walking the circumference of the room to avoid being near Steve.

 

“You try waking up seventy years in the future.” Steve snapped, slamming his hands on the island.

 

“Are we really going to do this, you two idiots?” Natasha asked, tiredly setting down her fork and crossing her arms on the island top.

 

“Most of the technology would be based on what I’m creating now, it wouldn’t be too hard to figure it out.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Shut up.” Steve’s hands curled into fists on the island top, and Natasha shifted, ready to intervene.

 

“Whate-” Tony started until Clint grabbed one of Natasha’s grapes and shot it into his mouth before snickering.

 

“I knew you were immature, but please, don’t throw food.” Tony told Clint, crossing his arms.

 

Clint just launched another grape at Tony, Natasha cuffing the back of his head.

 

“You little-”

 

“Three against one, you can’t win that.” Clint snickered, grinning mischievously. 

 

“What’s to say I’m on your side, rebenok?” Natasha asked, cuffing his head again.

 

“Is it too early to call this a failure?” Tony asked, pouring a milk before leaning on the island.

 

“Tell him if he gives me a chance instead of holding this grudge maybe this can work.” Steve told Natasha.

 

Natasha gave him a look. “Are we really doing this, Steve. Besides Clint, we’re adults, hell, you’re ninety-three-”

 

“Yes, we are, respect your elders.”

 

“Did you just crack a joke, Steve?”

 

“Yes, I do have a sense of humor.”

 

“Though mostly you’re angry.” Clint added.

 

“We’ve been over this, I’m not always angry, and when I am, it’s justified.”

 

“Okay, whatever you say.” Clint held his hands up defensively.

 

“What put the fly in your ointment?” Tony joked, winking at Natasha when she gave him a _don't you dare_ look.

 

“I wake up seventy years in the future with people trying to persuade me to work for them. In my perspective, I lost Peggy hours ago- my best friend about a week ago- so don’t-” Steve yelled, bracing his hands on the counter, knuckles white, in Tony’s face until Tony backed up, wide-eyed. “Do you understand me, soldier?”

 

Tony numbly nodded yes, hands held up defensively as he stood, frozen, pressed against the counters.

 

Clint pointed towards the communal area as a humming noise swelled through the space. “What’s that-”

 

“Clint, shut up.” Natasha told him, not looking away from Steve and Tony, ready to intervene if Steve started a fight.

 

“No seriously, I think-”

 

“Clint-”

 

“Actually, Avengers, Thor has arrived via the bifrost with Doctor Banner.” Jarvis said softly as the silence grew more tense. “Thor, Doctor Banner, I suggest you avoid the kitchen-”

 

Bruce and Thor rounded the corner into the kitchen, everyone quickly glancing at each other before Bruce sighed.

  
“Can you take me back to India, Thor?” Bruce took of his glasses to rub his eyes as Thor’s smile dropped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at college. Two weeks until break. if i survive my math final. I'm tired and feel kind of sick, goodnight.

“If we’re really doing this, and I’m really staying here, I am not begging on the streets of New York like-” Bruce cleared his throat, looking down. “This is all I own.”

 

“Wait. You have to beg for- you- this is unacceptable, you’re never begging again in your life, tell me your sizes so we can get you some decent clothes-” Tony started babbling, Steve, Clint and Natasha looking at him strangely.

 

“You have a heart?” Clint asked.

  


“Yes, I have a heart, that’s why I need this-” Tony tapped his arc reactor through his shirt- “to stop the shrapnel from destroying it-”

 

“What?” Steve blurted.

 

Tony gave him a look. “This clueless thing is getting annoying. I got shrapnel in my chest after showcasing the Jericho missile went south, so I had to install a car battery, then an arc reactor, in my chest to keep the shrapnel away from my heart. The end.”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

  


“That’s why he’s a living flashlight, Steve.” Natasha joked, smirking.

 

“I’m out, you guys are antagonizing me, don’t destroy the tower while I’m not looking.” Tony called as he walked out of the kitchen.

  
  
-x-

 

“Tony, I need you to double-check some forms and sign them.” Pepper followed DUM-E as he excitedly led her to Tony, beeping and clicking his claw.

 

“But I’m exhausted, Pep.” Tony whined, pulling his goggles to the top of his head and trying uselessly to wipe the grease off of his hands onto his jeans.

 

“Then you should be sleeping, genius.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I meant that sarcastically, Tony.”

 

“I’m hurt.”

 

“You’ve survived the first day so far.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How’s it going with...him?”

 

Tony didn’t answer, handing the pad back to Pepper before turning back to his disembodied armor.

 

“Tony-”

 

“I’m so tired of all that anger but I don’t know how to let it go.” Tony clunked the tools in his hands onto the nearest surface, not turning around to face her.

 

“You really are sleep deprived, aren’t you? You have another appointment with your therapist tomorrow, talk to him about it.”

 

Tony laughed, short, through his nose.

 

“Get some sleep, Anthony. Never know what tomorrow’ll bring in this day and age.”

 

“Don’t jinx us, please, I’m fucking exhausted.”

 

“Do I have to get someone who will physically carry you out of your workshop to get you to sleep? Because I bet Thor or Natasha could and would if I asked them-”

 

“I’ll sleep, Pep.”

 

-x-

  


Clint nearly tripped over Tony, who was lying face-down, as he walked into the kitchen. “Why are you lying on the floor?”

 

“Coffee.” Tony  whined.

 

“I need a whole pot, you can have the second batch.”

 

“Jerk.”

  


 

“You disgusting animal, do not drink from the coffee cup. Is he dead?” Natasha ripped the coffee pot out of Clint’s hands before he could drink from it, holding him back with one hand as she poured herself a cup.

 

Clint begrudgingly gave her a look, pulling out the biggest mug he could find, pouring himself some coffee. “Unfortunately, no. He was able to whine about coffee five, ten-ish minutes ago, I think he’s asleep.”

 

“Then we should probably let him sleep.”

  


“Sir has not slept in thirty-five hours, I would advise to do such that, as that would be best for his health.” Jarvis added.

 

 

“Did you two kill-” Bruce started before Clint and Natasha shushed him.

 

“He’s asleep.” Natasha hissed at him as he picked his way around Tony.

 

“Time bomb. Do you know if we have tea?”

  


“There is some tea in the second cabinet to the right, Doctor. And scans of sir’s vitals signs indicate REM sleep, if he were to be moved, now would be best.” Jarvis answered, lowering his voice.

 

They all looked at each other before Natasha sighed, setting down her cup with a thunk.

 

“Fine, I’ll move him to the couch.”

  


“Aw, not the couch, I want to watch tv-” Clint started, loudly, Bruce giving him a look.

 

“I am putting him on the fucking couch, you will shut your mouth, child.” Natasha snapped at him, picking up Tony in a princess carry and holding him away from her as he drooled. “Okay, seriously, why did I join this team-” Natasha complained as she walked out, Steve and Thor letting her go first before shuffling in.

  


“Well, aren’t you going to ask if Natasha or I killed him?” Clint joked, now on his third cup of coffee.

 

“I think it’s best if we avoid each other as we tend to antagonize this team whenever we talk.” Steve answered, Bruce moving his tired look from Clint to Steve.

 

“Whoo, team.”

  
-x-  


 

“If you are to leave, Barton, I would ask you to take a commlink with you so I or one of the Avengers can contact you in the case of an emergency.” Jarvis shut the doors to the lift, and Clint stared at them before sighing and heading down the stairs.

  
-x-

 

All of them avoided each other mostly, except for Thor, who was dead set on the team, all eating meals at different times and steering clear of any shared living spaces. Tony caught on very quickly that Steve was ignoring him, and quickly ignored him, the two only talking on the next few missions. Tony refused to catch Steve when he jumped out of the plane without a parachute, Natasha swearing fluently from the cockpit as Thor leapt out to catch him.

 

-x- 

 

“So when do I get a jetpack?” Clint yelled above the roaring wind to Tony as he looked out the door at the back of the quinjet.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tony replied, sarcastic laughter metallic as he projected out of his suit.

  


“Cut the chatter. Natasha, I need Clint and Iron Man down here.” Steve came through the comms, and Natasha sighed through her nose.

 

“We’ve been a team for two and a half months, Steve, I think you know his name.”

 

“Natasha, get them down here.”

 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Natasha banked deeply, plummenting Tony and Clint out of the plane, Tony catching Clint seconds before he pummeled into the treetops.

 

“See? I need a jetpack.” Clint commented, leaning against a tree and catching his breath before throwing up.

 

“Let’s just find him and finish this mission.” Tony replied, grabbing Clint by the quiver and dragging him towards Steve and Thor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god. alcoholism tw, violence tw, implied mention of abuse tw. Oh god I'm freaking tired. Only paper final on Saturday, all other online. Break is sooner than I thought but I'm still exhausted and stressed af because of stats because I really need a D in that class, god I've always been an A/B student. idk I think I have chronic pain but idk because I grew up being told it was all in my head. and pain meds don't work for me. I need a puppy rn. I don't know where my depression is anymore tbh??? ??? Like I'm good when I'm listening to music and outside and distracted, but just ugh.

“Would any of you like to share why you all ended up in SHIELD medical, and how _Barton_ is in the best shape with a sprained ankle and a heavy concussion? Even Thor is injured heavily.” Maria demanded of them, arms crossed.

 

“Why don’t you take this one, Steve? My voice hurts from all that yelling.” Natasha turned onto her side, voice soft and rasping as she poked Steve.

  


“We’re still learning how to work together as a team, Commander Hill.” Steve supplied, Natasha and Clint snorting.

 

“You are a horrible liar, and you guys went out to eat after New York, so don’t give me that crap, Captain.”  

 

“We have some personal matters relating to our shared residence that still need to be sorted out.”

 

“Unless something big comes up, you guys are off the active roster until you sort it out.” She glared disapprovingly at all of them before turning on her heel and walking out.

  


“Is Tony breathing?” Clint asked, voice slightly slurred as he raised his head to look around.

 

“Yes, he’s still alive.” Bruce winced as his protein shake gave him a brain freeze and Clint watched him fearfully until it went away.

 

“Shaddup and get sleep people, they’ll release us faster.” Natasha rasped over the various heart monitor beepings. “Also, Steve, stop staring at Tony’s arc reactor.”

 

“What is wrong with the future?” Steve asked, Natasha giving him a look.

 

“Clint, can you slap him for me?”

  
-x-  
  


“Welcome back, Avengers. I have received all your medical forms to help assist you in healing.” Jarvis greeted them as they walked off the quinjet in the hangar.

 

“Brb, I’m going to go nap like Rip Van Steve, my head is killing me.” Clint groaned, beating them to the lift.

 

“Very funny, Clint.” Steve called sarcastically.

  
-x-  


“Jarvis has been asking me repeatedly to get you up, so move your lazy ass and come eat.” Natasha ordered from Tony’s doorway, Tony covering his head with one of his pillows. “You may be a billionaire, but you do not get brunch in bed, you need to eat, and if you don’t move in five seconds I will carry you.”

 

Tony grunted and muttered something indistinct, and Natasha sighed.

 

“I really hope you’re decently dressed, or I will find a Hello Kitty onesie and put you in it. And share a photo on Twitter.”

 

“-’m ‘ired.”

 

“Your body is running out of energy, idiot.” Natasha quipped before walking over and throwing Tony (thankfully dressed) over her shoulder, stalking out to the lift.

 

“J, I hate you ‘omtimes.”

  


“You programmed me to look after your well-being, sir, your body will have already burned through your last meal-”

 

“Whate’er.”

  
  


“He has awakened- maybe.” Thor boomed as Natasha came into the kitchen and unceremoniously dropped Tony in a chair. “Anthony, I-”

 

“If you’re ‘onna speak, my mind no process things at the moment. Natasha, coffee?” Tony asked, flashing his best cheesy grin at her and getting a glare in return before she slid a mug across the table.

  


“Hello, Natasha, Thor. How are you doing?” Steve asked, laying his shield on the island before opening the fridge.

 

Natasha held her hand up as Thor began to reply. “Don’t answer, Thor- Steven Grant Rogers, there is another person in this room, plus you’re not supposed to be strenuously exercising- dear god, I’m turning into the mother of the team-”

 

“I’m being careful, Nat, it’s been a day. And if you don’t want to be, you don’t have to.”

 

Natasha glared at him before her mouth pressed into a thin line, and she charged at Steve, throwing him over her shoulder before walking to the doorway, grabbing Tony and dragging him as she passed him.

  


“Fuck- fuck, I got coffee on myself- that’s hot, fuck-”

 

“Natasha, whatever you are planning, I ask you to stop.” Steve commanded, trying to get out of her hold on him.

 

“Wait, do not lock me-”

 

“You know I can break this door down, right?”

  


“Jarvis, reinforce this door and do not open it until these two stop being idiots.” Natasha ignored them, walking away.

  
  
  
  
-x-  


 

 

“They’re going to need food soon.” Bruce commented, nodding towards the room.

 

“Well, they better start talking to each other.” Natasha muttered.

  
  
-x-  
  
  


“I’ll go first because I’m fucking hungry. Hello.” Tony tried, calling across the room.

 

“Would you forget for one moment that I’m Captain America?” Steve stopped pacing, crossing his arms.

 

“It does not help that you are dressed like a flag, Cap.”

 

“Can you take this seriously?” Steve shouted.

 

“There’s some vodka in a secret cabinet in the wall behind you.”

 

“The world expects you to save it, you are not getting drunk to avoid this conversation.”

 

“Star-spangled spoilsport.”

 

“Ever since the shock wore off, I’ve been angry, so I apologize, but it was justified.”

 

“Do you want me to apologize too? Should we make friendship bracelets?”

 

“Look, you’ll never be like me, because you’re Tony Stark, and that’s okay-”

 

Tony started laughing, and Steve kicked the wall.

 

“I am fucking trying over here-”

 

“I’m tired and hungry Cap. Just throw me off the team already so we can avoid further conversation.”

 

“No. You saved Natasha’s life the other day, the entire world a couple of months ago-”

 

“I need fuckin’ Vodka-”

 

“No.”

 

“Then this is going to go no where.”

 

Steve rushed over to Tony, dragging him up to his feet to stare him in the eye, trying and failing to not yell.  “This team needs us to co-operate, that mission wouldn’t have gone South if we communicated, Soldier.”

 

“So it’s all about the team and Iron Man. Find someone competent enough to understand my armor and replace me.”

 

Steve shoved Tony away from him, jaw clenched, hands rolling into fists as Tony stumbled before catching his balance.

 

“Okay, fine. I quit. I cannot be on a team with you.”

 

Steve raised his hand without thinking, and Tony involuntarily flinched, hands shaking as he went to block the punch that never came. Steve took in his shaking, hearing Tony’s breathing grow faster as he started to panic. “Tony-”

 

“Stay away from me.” Tony snapped, punching Steve square in the jaw.

 

“I deserved that.” Steve admitted, lowering his voice.

 

“Fuck.” Tony sank to the floor against a wall, hands over his face.

 

“Everything-”

 

“I spent so many years trying to be like you so I’d get dad’s respect but he always hated me.”

 

“Even though you’re a jerk, and I’m mad, you have my respect, if that counts.”

 

“Don’t you understand I’m a mess, Cap, I don’t-”

 

“Shut up.” Steve snapped.

 

“Jarvis, find some tabloids about me, tell Cap the headlines.” Tony asked before trying to move across the room without Steve noticing.

  


“Are you sure, Sir?” Jarvis asked. “Also, Captain, please stop him, sobriety is much healthier for him.”

  


“Jarvis, I don’t want to hear it, Tony, back away from the vodka.”

 

“Why are you so determined to see the best in people? I’m an alcoholic playboy who used to be called the Merchant of Death, okay, I’ve got a million issues- I liked it better when you hated me.”

 

“I hate the Red Skull and Hydra. I do not hate you.”

 

“What do I have to do to convince you to stay away from me?”

 

“Tony, look at me. Yes, you’re impulsive, irritating, and pretend to be a jerk, but you’re incredibly smart, and would someone as horrible as you claim to be accept four homeless people into his home?”

 

“Jarvis, shut off digital feed.” Tony asked, facing away from Steve.

  


“Digital feed shut off sir, please don’t do something impulsive-”

  


Tony turned, head down as he walked to Steve. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too, To-” Steve started, stopping when Tony stiffly hugged him before breaking down.

  
“Peggy was right.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting progressively more nervous as my math final approaches.

“Since we’re apparently all buddies now, how about some pizza, Tony?” Clint grabbed the remote from Tony, pausing the tv as he slid over the couch until Natasha caught him as he slid towards the coffee table.

 

“Clint, you do not need another concussion.” She dropped him onto the couch, and Tony pushed him away.

  


“That’s like forty pizzas, idiot.” Tony complained, grabbing the remote off the floor and pointedly unpausing.

 

“Better than whatever you’re watching.”

 

Tony paused it, turning to look at Clint. “You do not diss Star Trek under my roof, or you are out.”

 

“That ship is cardboard and duct tape, come on-”

  


“I like it.” Steve commented.

 

“Aw, Nat, it’s starting.” Clint whined at her, head now hanging over the front of the couch as he pouted.

  


Tony reached to shove him, and Clint blocked him. “Look, if you don’t want to be punched in the jaw, I would recommend shutting up. Just tell Jarvis your order, quietly.”

 

“I’ll have a large meat-lover’s-” Clint shouted, and Tony put his face in his hands, only partially pretending to cry.

  


“I can hear your voice from my lab, what are you doing?” Bruce asked, storming to the couch, Clint backpedaling and yelping as he fell of the couch.

 

“He’s being an idiot, Bruce, what else is he?” Natasha replied, eyes scanning Bruce.

 

“I’m not going to Hulk out, people.”

 

“We know, but you did when Clint replaced your shampoo with purple hair dye.”

  


“He likes purple. Purple is a great color.” Clint protested, sitting up.

  


Bruce sighed through his teeth. “The payback for that prank is still coming, Clint.”

 

“Please let me in on your scheming.” Tony asked, head still in his hands as he rubbed his temples.

 

“I’m hungry, can we please just go back to me ordering pizza?” Clint complained.

 

“You had a huge sandwich two hours ago, Clint, you are not hungry.” Natasha corrected him, and he glared at her.

  


“I could go for some pizza.” Steve commented, and Clint pointed at him.

 

“So now you’re siding with that idiot.” Tony put down the remote, turning to look around Natasha at Steve.

 

“I’m also hungry, my serum-”

 

“Hill was right. You are the worst liar I have ever met. Fine, everyone order something one at a time, Jarvis will split it between pizzerias so we don’t deprive Manhattan of all the pizza.”

  


“This is weird.” Bruce whispered to Natasha, pointing at Tony and Steve, and she nodded back as Clint started shouting again.

  
-x-  


“You guys are going to eat me out of house and home.” Tony stood in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at the multiple pizza boxes as they fought over slices.

 

“Unlikely, Sir, if the upwards trend of SI stock continues-” Jarvis corrected.

 

“J, shh.”

 

“Very well. I would advise you to get some pizza before it is gone.”

 

“Why did I agree to let this happen?”

 

“You know the answer sir.”

 

“Was that- okay, who is teaching Jarvis sass, _Clint_.”

  


Clint paused with two slices of pizza hanging from his mouth as he grabbed another slice before Thor finished the cheese pizza, looking at Steve for defense.

  


Tony could feel his hair turning grey. “Clint, please do not teach my AI to be anything like you, and please, I know you know what a plate is.”

 

Clint glanced between Tony and the pizza box, grabbing it and walking past Tony, pizza still hanging from his mouth.

  


“I don’t even know how to react to Clint.” Tony admitted as Natasha laughed at his expression.

  
  


“Come on, losers, we’re watching a movie.” Clint shouted from the communal area.

 

“As long as it isn’t Frozen, sure.” Natasha shouted back, walking out with what looked like two pizzas balanced on a plate.

  


“Help me.” Tony turned to Bruce, who shrugged before walking out with four pizza boxes. “I think I’m going to be in here eating whatever pizza you two leave and crying, you’re making my hair turn grey.”

 

Thor laughed at that, clapping Tony on the shoulder as he passed.

 

“So what movie do I need to see to be living in the twenty-first century?” Steve asked, clearing his throat as they shifted awkwardly.

  
“Cap, my brain cannot process anything at the moment, Clint just fried it.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Finally had a mental breakdown today. Bleh. I want to Rip Van Steve rn.

“I’m too rich and handsome to die.” Tony complained, arms crossed.

 

Natasha blew some hair out of her face, sighing. “Just get into the friggin’ ring, we can’t have you dying because you’re stupid.”

 

“Technically, I have a genius-level intellect-”

 

“Says the idiot.”

 

“I should be working on my armor so-”

 

“Look, I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve died or almost died, so let me train you so we don’t lose you. Again.”

 

“Going into that ring with you is basically engraving my tombstone.”

 

“Stop delaying.”

 

“I’m good. Why not anyone else?”

  


“Okay, what’s up?” Natasha jumped out of the ring, sitting on the edge of the raised platform and unwrapping her hands.

 

“Nothing, I just value my life.” Tony feigned confusion, coughing and zipping his sleeveless jacket up more.

 

“I was born in 1928, not yesterday. We’ve rarely seen anything of you since you refused SHIELD medical after our fight with MODOK the other day, and you’ve started hiding your arc reactor more than usual.”

 

“Excuse me, I have a giant metal mechanism protruding out of my chest that makes me a walking flashlight, of course I try to cover it up.”

 

“If everything’s okay, then let me teach you how to spar.”

 

“I need some time alone, I’m going to Malibu, call Rodney if you need Iron Man.” Tony called, walking quickly into the lift.

  
-x-

 

“Jarvis, what’s wrong?”

 

“Sir has encoded that information behind several layers of security.” Jarvis answered, voice echoing slightly around the training room. “And ensured that even you cannot hack the data.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

  
-x-  


“Sir, Natasha is attempting to hack me to gain information about your arc reactor, and has already bypassed half of the security measures you installed.” Jarvis interrupted as Tony yelled at Dum-E for splattering a smoothie everywhere.

 

“Take it out of your cloud and move it to the workshop’s system, then.” Tony shouted back at Jarvis.

 

“Very well, sir. I would advise you to calm down, a higher heartbeat accelerates-”

 

“You calm down.”

 

“Also, the Captain is on his way down because Natasha spoke to him.”

 

“Stop the lift!”

 

“He’s taking the stairs, Sir.”

 

“Fine, where’s my freaking jacket?”

 

“It’s on the couch, where you angrily threw it. It might be a good idea to inform the others about your situation, they could help you.”

 

“I’m dealing with it.” Tony snapped, quickly throwing on the jacket before crossing his arms and waiting for Steve.

  
-x-

 

Steve’s mouth was pressed into a determined line with furrowed eyebrows as he approached the workshop until he opened the door and saw the massive splattering of green goop all over. “What happened in here?”

 

“Dum-E forgot how to make a smoothie.” Tony answered, glancing down to make sure his arc reactor was hidden fully when Steve wasn’t looking.

 

“Okay. Natasha’s worried, what’s going on?”

 

“She’s exaggerating, I’m fine.”

  


“Transfer complete, sir.” Jarvis interrupted, and Tony gave the room a thumbs up before crossing his arms again.

  
  


“If you’re being stubborn and too self-centered to ask for help, again-”

  


“Excuse me, Captain, Sir, Commander Hill has contacted me with a new mission, an agent is en route to brief you.”

  


“Time to go, Cap.” Tony smiled, clapping Steve on the shoulder as he hurried out, Jarvis starting up a suit of armor and floating it behind Tony.

 

“This conversation isn’t finished, Tony.” Steve shouted after him, and Tony threw him a thumbs up before getting into the armor and flying up the stairwell.

  
  
-x-

 

“Should you be on this mission?” Natasha asked, blocking Tony’s path into the avenjet.

 

“I keep telling you, I’m fine.” Tony retracted his faceplate to give her a look.

 

“Yea, and I keep on not believing you.”

 

“Look, Fury wanted the Avengers, which means whatever it is, it’s too big for combat agents, so we should go.”

  


“It is rather serious, ma’am.” The agent came to the back of the avenjet cautiously.

 

“Shut up.” Natasha snapped at him before turning back to Tony as Clint and Steve got on. “You are not going on this mission.”

  


“Nat, let’s go, stop badgering the idiot.” Clint called, and Nat stared at Tony for a few more moments before throwing her hands up in the air and walking into the avenjet.

 

“Fine. This better not be your funeral.”  


 -x-

 

“So, are you okay?” Natasha jumped into the mess of Hydra soldiers around Steve, eventually landing back-to-back with him as they fought.

 

“Bit busy, Natasha.”

 

“Come on, it’s just a bunch of brainwashed Hydra drones.”

 

“Just?”

 

Natasha sighed before wiping through a dozen, giving Steve a look.

 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

 

“So are you going to tell me if you’re okay, Miss America?”

 

“This is not a good topic while we’re in the middle of a Hydra base.”

 

“You just have to say yes or no.”

  
-x-  


 

“I thought you hated heights and flying?” Tony asked, Jarvis locating Clint as three floors below him.

 

“Just get down here, I feel like I’m about to be mobbed and die-” Clint complained, voice strained.

 

“Thermal readings show you as fine, but okay.”

 

“You’re creepy.”

 

“Shut up before I change my mind.”

 

“Natasha would kill you if you let me die, right, Nat?”

  


 

“I’d kill you for dying.” Nat corrected tiredly.

 

“That  makes no sense.”

  
-x-

 

Tony crossed his arms, floating by Clint as he disabled the soldiers surrounding him. “Is it impossible for you to be quiet?”

 

“Just get me out of here.” Clint shouted at him.

 

“Try to throw up on the Hydra soldiers and not me this time.” Tony sighed, hovering parallel to the floor as Clint leapt on. “It’s not my fault if you fall off of- _DID YOU JUST USE ONE OF YOUR GLUE ARROWS TO GLUE YOURSELF TO ME_ -”

 

“Yes, now onward!”

 

“Help, I’ve got a talkative idiot glued to my back.”

 

“Just move-”

  
  
-x-

 

“I am surrounded by idiots.” Tony complained, lying on the floor of the quinjet as Clint dissolved the glue.

 

“Not idiots, idiot. Singular. Unless you count yourself.” Natasha came partly into Tony view, and he did his best to glare at her through his faceplate.

 

“I’m off. Thank you for saving me.” Clint cheered, throwing himself into the nearest chair.

  


“I’m just- just going to sleep, okay?” Tony commented.

 

“Do you have a concussion?” Natasha kicked his helmet lightly.

 

“She asks as she kicks my head.”

  


“Sir is fine, ma’am.” Jarvis interrupted through their comms.

  
“Yeah, right.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing

“You’re going to destroy the helipad if you keep brifrosting onto it-” Tony gestured at the helipad, which was still slightly smoldering, as Thor walked towards him.

 

“Is that even a word?” Clint called over the sound of Mario Kart.

 

“Shut up, Hawkeye.”

 

“Why is your sun dying?” Thor boomed.

 

Tony glanced away from Thor, squinting as he checked the sun. “The sun seems to be doing fine-”

 

“You know what I meant, Anthony.”

 

“Okay, drop it, I’m fine.”

 

“You are ailing-”

 

“No, I am not.”

 

“Heimdall-”

 

“Shut up, I’m fine, I’m working on it-” Tony screamed, turning away from Thor to rub his eyes.

 

“Um, what was that?” Clint paused the game, glancing over the back of the couch to Thor and Tony.

 

“Stay out of this, everything is fine.” Tony snapped at him, and Clint held his hands up defensively.

 

“Anthony, it is unlike you to be so tense and enraged, please tell me why you’re ailing.” Thor tried, following Tony as he tried to escape.

 

“Thor, he hasn’t been telling anybody, you’re not getting it out of him.” Clint called.

 

“Damn right you’re not, because everything is-”

 

“What did your all-seeing friend see?” Clint asked.

 

“Anthony is-” Thor started, biting his lip.

 

“No, I am not.” Tony protested.

 

“Wait, wait- you’re dying?” Clint asked, voice quiet.

 

“According to Heimdall, yes.” Thor answered sadly.

 

“I may hate you, but you’re an idiot.”

 

Tony looked between the two of them tiredly. “Don’t tell anyone else, please, I’m working on it-”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clint stood up, leaping over the back of the couch to walk to Tony.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you guys, I’m working on it-”

 

“How long do you have?”

 

“I am not answe-”

 

“If you weren’t dying, I would strangle you. How long do we have to fix this?”

 

“A week at most.”

 

“A week- holy fuck, man.”

 

“I built the first iron man armor in a night. In a cave. I’ve got plenty of time.”

 

“I- okay. I don’t do science, so I can’t help, go to Malibu or something and I’ll cover for you.”

 

“Who are you and what did you do with Hawkeye?”

 

“Being nice to you is making me feel sick, please just go.”

 

“If you tell anyone, I will haunt your ass, Clint.”

 

“Ghosts aren’t real.”

 

“Actually, they are, because of vampires.” Steve corrected, walking out of the lift.  

 

“Vamp- I’m done with today.” Clint whined, walking back to the couch.

 

Steve looked over at Tony, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you okay, Tony-”

 

“He’s fine, just really stressed, so he’s going to Malibu for a bit.” Clint lied.

 

“Clinton-” Thor protested.

 

“What he said is a lot better than saying stress weakens my arc reactor.” Tony interrupted, giving Thor a pointed look.

 

“I was not aware of that. Go, I’ll make sure the world doesn’t end.” Steve turned back to Tony, expression softening.

 

“Um, okay, thank you. And remember, ghosts are real Clint, Thor.” Tony pointedly called to them as he walked to the lift.

 

“Okay, why are you blatantly lying to my face, Clint.” Steve crossed his arms and turned to Clint as soon as the lift’s doors closed.

 

“Steve, I’m not.” Clint tried.

 

“Is he sick?”

 

“Of dealing with me and the others? Yes.”

 

Thor gave Clint a look over Steve’s shoulder.

  
-x-

 

“How are you going to fix this, sir?” Jarvis asked, any possible tint of concern heavy in his voice.

 

“I dunno, invent ‘other element?” Tony slurred, emptying his glass.

 

“Most artificial elements are radioactive, and have a short lifespan.”

 

“I’mma build a reactor thing.”

 

“That could endanger the surrounding area-”

 

“I’m Tony Stark, J, I got ‘is.”

 

“You are scaring me, Sir.”

 

“-ave some ‘aith.” Tony responded, hauling himself off the couch.

 

“Very well, pulling up schematics. Drink some water to diffuse the intensity of the alcohol in your system.”

 

“Gotcha.”

  
-x- 

 

“Thor, why have you been glaring at Clint all night?” Natasha sighed, thunking her box of chinese takeout down and glaring at Thor.

 

“He has put me under warrior’s oath to not tell you, though of an event of such grave circumstances-” Thor answered, not making eye contact.

 

“He’s supposedly fixing it, they don’t need to worry.” Clint leaned back in his chair, elbowing Thor.

 

“Jarvis, what is Tony doing in Malibu?” Natasha asked.

 

“He is currently building a nuclear reactor and creating a new element, ma’am.” Jarvis answered promptly.

 

“Nuclear- is he crazy?” Bruce shouted.

 

“I am double checking the reactor constantly, Doctor, and it is functioning normally.”

 

“Thor, we should know if something of grave circumstance is happening to a team member-” Natasha wheedled, and Thor glanced at Clint.

 

“Anthony-”

 

“Is really stressed.” Clint shouted over Thor’s answer, and Natasha stood up, her chair falling over.

 

“Clinton Francis Barton, SHUT. UP.”

 

“If you would delay a maximum of thirty minutes, that answer may not be true.” Jarvis interjected before Thor could speak again.

  
  
-x-

 

“It’s been thirty minutes, what is going on.” Natasha demanded.

 

Clint sighed. “Tony’s got a week at most.”

 

“A week until-” Natasha prompted as the kitchen grew still.

 

“I don’t want to say it outloud, he’s got a week-”

 

“He’s dying.” Bruce said quietly, staring at Clint and blinking.

 

Clint looked down, nodding.

 

“Tony’s- lisus khristos.” Natasha slammed the table.

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Steve, he asked us not to tell anyone.” Clint refused to meet Steve’s eyes.

 

“Fuck.” Steve muttered.

 

“Are you okay, Steve?” Natasha put her hand on his shoulder as he continued to stare into nothingness.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Steve snapped out of his shock, going back to his food as his stomach churned.

 

Natasha stared at Steve as he shoveled his food. “Jesus- call him now.”

 

“And tell him what? That he’s an idiot?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“He’s a friend-”

 

Natasha’s eye twitched before she rounded on Clint. “Clint, you convince him to call Tony and tell him.”

 

“C’mon, that was a joke.”

 

“What was a joke?” Bruce interrupted.

 

“Nothing, it was just a joke.” Steve muttered.

 

“I am also confused, friends.” Thor asked.

 

“Are you two blind?” Natasha asked Bruce and Thor.

 

 

“He’s fine, Avengers.” Jarvis interrupted.

 

“Call him.” Natasha took away Steve’s food.

 

“Should I open a line to-”

 

 

“I don’t know how you’re convinced of that, Natasha, I don’t. People get stressed when their friends are fucking dying.” Steve ignored Jarvis.

 

“Jesus Christ, you are an absolute idiot.” Natasha swore at him, handing him back his food.

 

“So am I opening a line to Sir?” Jarvis asked.

  
“Apparently not.” Natasha answered, cuffing the back of Steve’s head before sitting back down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drowning tw, slight implied mention of homophobia at the end. but anyways AYYYYYYYYY

Tony stopped at the lift’s doors, looking at the group gathered in his living room.

 

“Jarvis, why did you let them in?”

 

“They are your friends, sir, they were concerned-” Jarvis started.

 

Tony sighed, stepping out of the lift and starting to walk to his room. “How much do they know?”

 

“They know everything you told Clint and Thor, sir.”

 

“Remind me to never entrust a secret to Clint or Thor again.”

  


“Secret? You were fucking dying.” Natasha shouted.

 

“Look, I just created a stable element that is solid at the proper temperatures to be in my arc reactor, can we do this in the morning?” Tony complained.

 

“Not until you sit down and explain what in all of Dante’s hells was going on.”

 

“My arc reactor relies on a replaceable insert to function, but the one I used to use was poisoning me slowly, so I had to invent a fucking new element, can we be done now?”

 

“It was poisoning you?”

 

“Fuck it. Yes, it was, look.” Tony yanked the collar of his shirt down to show them the dark lines still radiating out from the arc reactor.

 

“Lisus khristos.”

  


Steve inconspicuously poked Clint, who rolled his eyes before leaning over to Natasha. “Nat, we should let him sleep.”

 

“Report to the medbay as soon as you wake up.” Bruce ordered as Natasha sighed, getting up.

 

“It’s wonderful you’re all concerned, now I need four weeks worth of sleep.” Tony told them, hand on the doorknob.

 

“This has been going on for four weeks?” Steve roared.

 

“Great, here we go.” Clint muttered.

 

“It only got bad this last week, Steve. Now, I’m going to pass out if I don’t get some sleep.” Tony told the door in front of him, listening to Natasha shove them all onto the lift, waiting for the doors to close before he started crying.  


 -x-

 

“-ey there, Capt’n Grinch.” Clint mumbled as he walked into the kitchen past Steve.

 

“Captain Grinch?” Natasha asked him, and he shrugged.

 

“-o ‘offee ‘et.”

  


“Here.” Bruce handed Clint a mug, and he nodded gratefully before finishing it in one go.

 

“What in the- hothothothot-” Clint screamed, running to the sink and putting his mouth under the faucet as he continued to mutter hot.

 

“Oh my god, that was great.” Bruce laughed, supporting himself with one hand against the counter.  

 

“You put Chile powder in his coffee?” Natasha laughed as Bruce nodded.

  


“I officially hate you.” Clint shouted at Bruce before going back under the faucet.

 

“Hey, you’re awake now.” Bruce reasoned.

 

Clint gave him the finger, and Natasha and Bruce glanced at each other before laughing harder.

  


“Not even a laugh?” Natasha turned to Steve, mimicking his sour expression.

 

“Excuse me, one of my friends almost died last night, excuse me if I’m a bit angry.” Steve grumbled.

  


“Even if it grosses me out, I think you’re right, Nat.” Clint commented, wiping his eyes.

 

“About what?” Bruce asked, exasperated.

 

“Not again.” Steve complained.

 

“Steve-” Natasha started, hand on her hip, and he gave her a look before getting up and walking out to the helipad.

 

“You seriously don’t think-” Bruce asked her.

 

“Let’s see what Thor thinks.” Natasha told him, grabbing a box of Lucky Charms and the milk from Clint’s hands.

 

“Aw, my mouth is still on fire.” Clint whined.

 

“Child, wait five seconds.” Natasha bumped him with her hip, and he grumbled.

  
-x-

 

“What happened to you, Clinton?” Thor asked as soon as he stumbled into the kitchen.

 

“Bruce gave me coffee with chili powder.” Clint answered, shooting Bruce a glare as he started laughing again.

 

“Thor, do you think Steve likes Tony?” Natasha asked.

  


“What?”

 

Thor glanced behind himself (and down) to see Tony standing there with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Good job, Nat.” Clint commented as Tony continued to stand there, Thor moving from in front of him.

 

“Everyone in the kitchen knows it beside the idiot over there.” Natasha refuted.

  
  


“Okay, the stress of me almost dying again got to your head and you’re delusional, or I’m just more tired than I thought.” Tony reasoned, walking past Thor to the coffee machine.

 

“If I’m delusional, you’ll have no problem going out to the helipad to talk to your friend.” Natasha stressed the last word.

 

“We were enemies a month ago.”

 

“I give up on you two.”

 

“Good, cause you’re delusional. Clint, make sure she doesn’t do anything else that’s crazy.”

  


“She might not be, sir, if I may.” Jarvis spoke up, and Clint snickered.

 

“Shut up, Jarvis.”  Tony shouted at the ceiling.

 

“Taking in your current state, sir, I might not take offense at that.”

 

“Clint-” Tony turned on him, glaring at him.

  
-x-

 

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down?” Steve asked from the doorway, and Bruce made eye contact with Natasha, mouthing _shit, you’re right_ at her, and she nodded, laughing. Steve looked at them, sighing. “Don’t tell me you lied to Tony-”

 

“I knew she was delusional.” Tony piped up, trying not to blush as the others starting laughing.

 

“I’ll make pancakes.” Steve changed the subject, clearing his throat.

 

“That sounds good, Steve.”

 

“You should be sitting down.”

 

“Yes.”

  


“Oh my god, idiot, sit down or kiss him.” Natasha shouted, and Steve blushed cherry red.

  


“I’m sitting down.” Tony quickly scrambled into a seat at the table, burying himself in his mug of coffee as Steve walked in, pouring himself more coffee before searching for flour.

  
  
-x-  
  


“Sure you’re ready for this mission?” Clint stopped Tony.

 

“It’s been a few weeks, I’ve caught up on sleep, so I’m better than ever.” Tony responded.

 

“Okay, just, be careful okay?”

 

“I’m always careful.”

  


“I beg to differ, Antony.” Natasha joked before punching Steve’s shoulder lightly as she passed him. “Hey, Cleopatra.”

 

“Would you please stop.” Steve asked, and she winked at him before getting into the pilot’s seat.

 

“Strap up, boys, we’re headed out.”

  
-x-

 

“You seriously named a water-proof armor your rubber ducky armor.” Clint deadpanned as they flew.

 

“What would you call it?” Tony protested.

 

“Something more dangerous. Like Kraken.”

 

“That word just sounds weird.”

 

“Okay, um...”

 

“Exactly.”

  


“Clint, Antony, shut up, we’re here.” Natasha shouted back at them.

 

“My name is Tony, Natalia.” Tony called back.

 

“Just shaddup and stop Atuma.”

  


“I thought we were calling him Tuna.” Clint joked.

  


“Jesus christ, I’m surrounded by children.”

  
  
-x-

 

“I hate this guy more than I hate Modok.” Clint complained through the comms as he stood on top of the avenjet, firing arrows.

 

“That’s a lot, Clint.” Natasha responded, words garbled by her scuba gear.

  
-x-

 

“You sure you’re okay, Steve-” Tony started as Steve hauled himself out of the water.

 

“Yes, I’m not going to drown.” Steve replied.

 

“I mean, it’s the Atlantic-”

 

“Would you please stop worrying?”

  


“God, you two are such a married couple.” Clint joked before screaming as Natasha screamed through the comms before cutting out.

 

“Atuma got her, christ-” Steve prepared to jump into the water, kicking an Atlantean that got in his way.

 

“What is that idiot doing?”

 

Steve glanced up in time to see Tony diving headfirst into the water, armor floating in the air.

  
-x-

 

“I see her, Thor-” Clint cried, pointing at the red hair that had just popped up from the water, and Thor rushed down to lift her up and carry her to the avenjet.

 

“She will be fine, Clinton. I will search for Anthony.” Thor reassured him.

  
-x-  


“-ey.” Tony crawled up on the door of the Avenjet, weakly smiling at Steve as he whirled around.

 

“What were you thinking, you almost- we almost lost you, again-” Steve shouted, rushing to help Tony.

 

“Saved Nat.”

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“Genius, remem-” Tony’s words were cut off as Steve pulled him closer and kissed him and _fuck- Steve was kissing him-_

  


“Steve, while I’m happy you two realized you’re stupidly in love and finally kissed, he probably needs to breathe.” Natasha shouted from the roof of the Avenjet.

 

“Aw, they’re kissing? I might throw-up-”

 

“Fuck, you’re right, are you okay-” Steve panicked.

 

“I’m fine, Steve. Now please go punch Atuma for me. But don’t drown.” Tony smiled, biting his cheek.

 

“Also for me, I liked that scuba gear.” Natasha added, raising her voice to cover Clint’s fake vomit sounds.

 

Steve nodded at her before jumping into the water.

  


“Clint, you need to come protect this lovesick fool, he’s deaf to the world.” Natasha glanced behind her to Clint who groaned dramatically before walking towards her.

 

“So are you okay?”

 

“That was only half of my survival time without oxygen, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Supersoldiers, I swear-”

 

“Hey!”

  
  
-x-

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but what the hell happened out there and- oh.” Bruce stopped his questioning as Steve wrapped his arm around Tony, raising his eyebrows and sipping his tea as he walked away.

 

“Yeah. That happened.” Natasha called as she got of the Avenjet, reassuring Clint _yes, I’m absolutely fine._

  


“Our victory and the new love calls for celebration!” Thor boomed, and the others exchanged looks.

 

“Thor, let’s- just wait a bit before letting other people know.” Natasha spoke up in the silence that had fallen.

 

“Why?”

 

“Midgard isn’t- Asgard.”

 

“I do not understand, Natalia.”

 

“Be quiet, I’ll explain to you later.”

  


“And- I’m back from cloud nine.” Tony grumbled, and Steve held him closer.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Steve reassured him before they all got into the lift.

  


“God, you guys smell overwhelmingly like sea water, I need out.” Bruce called from the back.

 

“No need to get salty there, Bruce.” Clint joked.

  
“That was horrible, Clint.” Natasha groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted Tony to say: "Would you mind not spoiling my kiss with Captain America?" as Clint threw up. eh


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3:08 in the morning, I had a stressful day, civil war is hurting me, so you're getting a lot of fluff. 
> 
> Yes, I won't say it. I don't write smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps, check out my [blog?](http://mesmare.tumblr.com)

“Okay, Pepper, you’ll want to sit down-” Tony lead her to the island in the kitchen.

 

“Are you dying?” She asked him, voice pinched.

 

“That was weeks ago, I’m fine now.”

 

“Anthony-”

 

“Okay, you really should sit down.”

 

“Don’t tell me you have a kid.”

 

“Pepper, sit down, and I’ll tell you.”

 

“God, you do have a kid.” Pepper sat down at the island, covering her face.

 

“I don’t have a kid, Pep.”

 

“Are you-”

 

“SteveandIaredating.” Tony blurted out and she stopped, tilting her head slightly and blinking.

 

“What?” Pepper shrilled, and Tony winced.

 

“Steve, some help?”

  


“I have a feeling I’ll just make it worse.” Steve called.

 

“Would you to please stop?” Clint complained.

  


“Okay, you two are dating, not early 2000’s ‘dating,’ right?” Pepper asked Tony.

 

“Jesus, Pepper. He’s Captain America-” Tony put his face in his hands.

 

“What did she mean by that?” Steve asked Clint.

  


“Does he know anything about you?” Pepper shrilled again.

 

Tony gave her a tired look. “Yes, Pepper, he discovered Google a month or so ago, he decided to not know or care.”

 

“Jesus, holy _mother_ of god, Tony.”

 

“You’re not going to have a heart attack, are you?”

 

“Wait, you said you were dying-”

 

“Help.” Tony cried.

  


“I’m still mad at you for both cases.” Steve replied.

 

“Go away, I’m trying to watch tv, not throw up.” Clint whined.

  


“See you and Steve was received well.” Pepper joked, taking a shaky breath.

 

“Are you kidding me? Natasha nicknamed us Cleopatra and Antony.” Tony complained as Steve came in.

 

“Okay, let’s go back to the part where you’re about to die.” Pepper’s voice grew pinched again, and Tony sighed.

  


 

“More recently, he swan-dived from his armor into the Atlantic ocean to save Natasha from the king of Atlantis.”

 

“Hey, it made you finally kiss me.” Tony tried, and Steve gave him a look.

 

“Then his arc reactor was poisoning him until he created a new element.”

  


“When did you two even start talking civilly to each other?” Pepper asked.

 

“Natasha locked us in a room together until we started to talk to each other-” Tony started.

 

“You can stop there, Tony.”

 

“This is not early 2000’s, Pepper, I’m serious about this.” Tony shouted and Clint grumbled loudly from the other room.

 

She looked at him steadily before raising her eyebrows. “Holy shit, you are serious.”

 

“Thank you for finally realizing that.”

 

“This is too much to process.”

 

“I’ll give you a moment.”

  
-x-

 

“I assume you’re telling me so I’ll write a press release?” Pepper took another shaky breath.

 

“Yes, it’d be nice to actually date.” Tony replied.

 

“SHIELD is going to want to edit it because you’re the Avengers.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“I’ll make sure Fury is in his private office so he doesn’t blurt it out to the whole bridge crew.”

 

“What would I do without you?”

 

“Let’s see, you wouldn’t be able to fill out any forms, SI would be ash and dust, and you’d be laying in a ditch somewhere because your were mugged.”

 

“The first two I get, the third you are exaggerating. I built a freaking nuclear reactor in an hour at Malibu.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I’m shutting up now.”

 

“Tony, don’t tell me you destroyed Malibu- if you destroyed even one of the pieces of your art collection-”

 

“The Picassos are safe, Pepper.”

  


“You own paintings by Picasso?” Steve interrupted.

 

“And a bunch of others I don’t remember that she’s bought for me.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Did-did you just shrug at Picasso?”

 

“Why would I care about Picasso when I have you?” Tony joked, raising his voice so Clint would hear.

 

“That is the corniest thing I have ever heard.”

  


 

“Okay, I’m going, I’ll work on that press release statement thing. Also, Tony, you really need to invent something because I’m not making excuses at another board meeting.” Pepper stood up, tucking her loose hair behind her ears and inhaling deeply. “Also, I could have some of the Picasso paintings moved out of storage to the tower.”

 

“Clint or Thor would end up accidently destroying them, they’re safer at Malibu.” Tony told her.

 

“They’re safer by a nuclear reactor?”

 

“Pepper, you were going, and I was inventing something.”

 

“How am I not insane yet?” Pepper muttered, walking out.

  
-x-  


“Did you mean that?” Steve asked, voice quiet, looking down and messing with a seam on his shirt.

 

“I said a lot of things I forgot as Pepper made me freak out, you’ll need to be specific.” Tony responded, taking Steve’s hand and pulling it away from the seam.

 

“About being serious about...us.”

 

“I- uhm, yes.” Tony answered, blushing as Steve smiled. “It is still strange to be bear hugged by you-”

  


“Get a room, Cleopatra and Antony, I’m hungry.” Natasha shouted at them.

 

“Would you stop with the nicknames?” Tony groaned, giving her a look as she stood at the entryway to the kitchen, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

“If it wasn’t for me, you two would just be incredibly idiotic friends. Although I was not expecting a honeymoon stage from you two.”

  
“I’m gone.” Tony held up his hands, and she slipped out of their way as they walked to the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, honeymoon stage.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was having a really hard time being even remotely interested in the robots they were fighting, because goddam, Manhattan had just finished rebuilding itself from the Battle of New York only to be torn apart by a swarm of what looked like robots out of a science fiction comic from the fifties. Big, armored to hell and back, and almost too disproportionately bulky to even fly. Tony was muttering complaints about their design as Jarvis tried to find any sort of weakness.

 

“Tony, please shut up” Clint started. “ _Come this way, robots have infested this block now_ \- it’s enough that we- _HEY, kid, don’t make me chase you down_ \- enough that we can’t watch something with you around.”

 

“Why does it always have to be New York. Why not a peaceful Kansas cornfield?” Tony complained as several jumped onto him, and he blasted upwards, spinning to shake them off.

 

“Hey, I have hay fever, there’s a reason I do the city.”

 

“That was so irrelevant.”

 

“If you don’t shut up, you’ll get an EMP arrow in the face.”

  


“Clint, remember the thing keeping him alive runs on electricity.” Natasha sighed through the comms, and Tony watched her jump from robot to robot as they climbed a skyscraper.

 

“You take the fun out of everything.”

  


“Are we talking, or are we saving Manhattan?” Steve grumbled through the comms.

 

“I can multitask, Steve, I also happen to be working on concepts for your armor.” Tony joked, scanning quickly for the blue uniform.

 

“Tony, I do not need armor.”

 

“But then you could come fly with me, we could float down to Peru-”

  


“Tony, please stop singing, I don’t want your cracking voice to ruin Sinatra for him.” Natasha joked. “Hey, come catch me, I need to jump.”

 

“Excuse you, my voice is marvelous.” Tony put as much hurt into his voice as he could, flying to Natasha.

 

“Just please come and catch me.”

 

“And then we’ll fly, fly-”

 

“Anthony-”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

 

  
-x-  
  
  


“Do we have any idea who sent these so I can go beat them up after I take a very long nap?” Clint whined, laying down on the roof he was standing on, head draped over the edge.

 

“Jarvis can tell you who it is not.” Tony floated in front of Clint who gave him a look before allowing himself to be carried to the street. Or what had been a street.

  
-x-

 

“I’m being followed by one of them, but it’s not attacking.” Steve said quietly through the comms.

 

“Jarvis, find Steve.” Tony blasted up, nearly knocking over Clint, scanning the blast zone for Steve.

 

“Okay, now it’s attacking me-”

 

“I’m on my way, Honey.”

 

“Honey?”

 

“Yeah, that sounded weird.”

 

“Just get over here.”

 

“Hold onto your star-spangled horses, St-” Tony cut off as Steve gave a muffled yell through the comms.  “STEVE-”

 

“I’m here, I think I just broke my arm and my leg falling into a big hole one the robots created.”

  
-x-

 

Tony found Steve hunched awkwardly behind his shield as the robot approached him, and Tony quickly blasted it to pieces before blasting down to Steve.

 

“Which leg and which arm, so I don’t hurt you when I carry you.” Tony took Steve’s shield from him, shoving the leather straps over his gauntlet before kneeling in front of Steve.

 

“Both of them right.” Steve answered, trying not to wince as Tony picked him up, but something must have flashed across his face because Tony’s faceplate was back and he was staring at Steve as they flew back to Avenger’s tower. “Tony, I’m fine.”

 

“I think what you meant to say is: I broke my right arm and leg and I’m too stubborn to admit it hurts.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

“Stop worrying, it’s just an arm and a leg.”

 

“Yes, so it’s a big- mmmphh-” Tony stopped babbling as Steve kissed him, and Jarvis had to take control of the armor as Tony dropped. “Hey, no kissing and flying, you dork. And was that blood I tasted-” Tony blasted upwards to the helipad as Steve rolled his eyes.

  
-x-  
  


“Why does my freaking crutch keep falling?” Steve grumbled, giving it a look as Tony picked it up and leaned it against the table.

 

“It keeps looking at you and fainting.” Tony joked.

 

“I don’t know what it is with the future, but your chat-up lines are so corny.”

 

“You mean pick-up lines.”

 

“They were called-”

  


“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK AND STEVEN GRANT ROGERS-” Pepper shrilled, voice carrying as she got off the lift, stomping to them before shoving her phone in Tony’s face.

 

“Nice to see you too, Pep-” Tony started, trying to back away.

 

“Don’t Pep me, look at the damn phone.”

 

Tony felt himself nearly crossing his eyes as he focused on the picture of Steve kissing him. “That’s a good photo.”

 

“It’s currently trending across every social media site you can think of, and is on the news, there’s a horde of reporters-”

 

“Pepper, breathe. It’s okay.”

 

“One day, and your press release would have been ready, Tony.”

 

“Don’t look at me.”

  


“Steven-”

 

“Sorry, ma’am.” Steve apologized, trying to look guilty and regretful, but Pepper gave him a look.

  


“What should I have Happy tell the reporters that are currently trying to break down the front and back doors of SI?” Pepper sighed.

  
“Give them the statement.”Tony shrugged, and Pepper aimed a kick at his leg.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy as in hectic being home. So many headaches. It's been four months since I spoke to her, and I still love her. *insert Shakespeare quote about love being a monster of some sort*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Clint is not homophobic, he's just grossed out by Steve/Tony. Speaking of such, it's slightly implied here. Trying to make sure my story arc matches up with the arc of my later stories, so I won't spoil anything for new readers, but I did research the amount.
> 
> I have no idea how to relationship, I'm doing so much research....

“What are you watching, or very determinedly not watching?”

 

Tony watched as Natasha flicked through channels, grumbling under her breath while Clint buried his face in the pillow on his lap, waiting for her to decide.

 

“I’m trying- to not watch anything- stupid, but- d’ermo-” She stopped on a show, making a noise of frustration as she realized it was a telenovela, continuing on.

 

“Why do you need like seven hundred channels, Tony?” Clint pulled his face out of the pillow to whine at Tony.

 

“To give you a headache, Hawkeye. Why don’t you watch that archer show?” Tony replied back, Clint sticking his tongue out at him.

 

“She already has a handsome blond archer in her life, she doesn’t need that annoying show.”

  


“Debatable, Clint. Shit.” Natasha glared at the remote before turning to Tony. “Why can’t you invent a remote that doesn’t run out of batteries every three weeks?”

 

“It’s not like I can squeeze a tiny arc reactor into everything.”

 

“You built the first miniature version in a cave. I think you can make this remote actually work.”

 

“I already had to Thor proof it.”

 

“Don’t pretend you’re not thinking of how-” Natasha cut off as the talk show she had landed on started, angrily pressing the off button of the dead remote. “Jarvis, can you mute this channel or go to another one?”

 

“That is not programmed into the reach of my capabilities, Natasha. Sir, you should perhaps leave-” Jarvis started, trailing off as the talk show brought up the photo of Steve and Tony.

  


_“About seven months ago, SHIELD created a team called the Avengers to protect us from the alien army that rained, pardon my French, hell on Manhattan-”_

“She’s wearing too much makeup and hairspray.” Natasha commented over the brunnette talk show host.

 

_“-soon became widespread pop-cultural icons, including playboy Tony Stark and Captain America-”_

 

“Hey, that’s ex-playboy. What show is this?” Tony leaned over the couch, squinting at the small logo hovering behind her.

 

“Please do not talk about Steve in my presence.” Clint complained.

 

“I was just stating that I’m no longer-”

 

“-Implying that you are serious about my friend, which makes me want to scream and run to the mountains.”

 

“I thought you had hay fever. And it was you two that teamed up against me.”

 

“That was all Natasha, I threw up when you two kissed-”

 

“I know. Thank you for spoiling the best kiss of my life.”

 

“Best- Jesus.” Clint covered his face with his hands, fake sobbing.

  


“You should just leave now.” Natasha flipped over the back of the couch, dragging Tony to the kitchen as she went to get new batteries.

 

_“-today our guest is renowned child therapist Doctor Sarah-”_

  


“Live under one roof with your team, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.” Natasha let go of Tony, pulling open the drawer and digging.

 

“Less ‘it’ll be fun’ and more ‘let’s try not to all kill each other.’” Tony joked.

 

“Why are there never any damn batteries around here?”

 

“Clint and Thor go through most of them with the Wii remotes. And also the xbox we now apparently own.” Tony projected into the other room.

 

“I asked for money, I assured you it wasn’t for a practical joke or a prank, and I went shopping. We needed an xbox.” Clint called back over the drabble of the talk show.

 

“An xbox doesn’t cost a thousand, I want to know where five hundred-”

 

“I’m technically homeless and very poor, and don’t want to tell you what I bought right now.”

 

“Okay fine, Natasha’s close enough to kill me.”

 

 

“Very funny.” Natasha deadpanned to him before marching out. “Clint, where are the Wii and xbox controllers?”

 

“Aw, Nat-”

 

 

“Why are you so determined on not letting me watch this stupid talk show?” Tony asked, following her.

_“-send our youth to-”_ The tv turned off, and Natasha faced him, arms crossed.

 

“Because it gives me a headache, I’ve already had a call from Commander Hill, just please go to your workshop or something.”

 

“Okay, fine. Whatever. I’m gone.” Tony held up his hands, walking into the lift.

  


“Why did you do this to me?” Clint asked Natasha as she turned back on the tv before flipping through channels.

 

“I’m an eighty year old enhanced ex-assassin, they were getting annoying-”

 

“Are you kidding me, things were better two months ago.”

 

“You know how long it’s been.”

 

“Did you heard how Tony talked about Steve? You created a monster.”

 

“I did not create the monster, I inadvertently caused it. Give them time, this honeymoon phase won’t last forever, they’ll be yelling at each other soon like old times.”

 

“I hate you.”

  
“No you don’t.”

 

"Okay, I don't."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I failed two classes. One I didn't want to take, the other Statistics. Joy, I have to retake the latter for my major. Haven't been getting good sleep lately. 
> 
>  
> 
> Injury tw?

“That was irresponsible and reckless, you could’ve fucking died-” Steve chased after Tony as they walked back onto the quinjet, Natasha supporting Bruce while Clint stumbled tiredly beside her.

  


“Steve, do we really need to do the yelling thing, I think I’ve got a migraine.” Clint complained.

 

“Hey, don’t you dare fall asleep, if you have a concussion-” Natasha shook him after helping Bruce into a seat.

 

“Nat, I’m just dehydrated.”

 

“I’ve seen you when you’ve been dehydrated, you have another concussion, d’ermo rebenok.”

 

“And to think I thought you would stop calling me child.”

 

Natasha imitated him in Russian before sitting next to him and poking him.

 

 

 

“One of our team members almost died, of fucking course I’m yelling.” Steve yelled at Clint, and he sluggishly raised his arms defensively.

 

“Like they haven’t almost died while on mission.” Tony grumbled, gesturing with his armored hand at the other three.

 

“Tony, what have we said about pointing?” Natasha called, and Tony gave her the finger before crossing his arms.

  


Steve had his shield in his hand before he knew he had taken off his back as he stared at Iron Man’s impassive face. “They go into a fight intending to come out of it-”

 

“Shut up, Cap.”

 

“You’re banned from missions from now on-”

 

“Like you can stop me.”

 

“Take this goddamn seriously-”

 

“Cap, shut up.”

 

“I am not going to shut up, Tony. Take of your helmet before I fucking rip it off-”

  


“Excuse me Captain, Sir has turned on the soundproofing in the armor.” Jarvis interrupted, and Steve reached forward, grabbing the faceplate and ripping it off.

  


“I hate you so fucking goddamn much, what the fucking hell-” Tony shoved Steve.

 

“Don’t change the subject, I just watched you almost die for the- how many fucking times has it been-”

  


“Can we go now?” Clint grumbled, ignored by Tony and Steve.

  


“You know what? I quit. I quit all this, I quit the Avengers, I quit Iron Man-” Tony walked to the back of the avenjet, stepping out of his armor, taking off his left hand gauntlet, throwing it noisily away from him.

 

“Leave denied. You can’t run fro-” Steve followed Tony, cutting off as Tony spun and punched him wildly, crumbling at impact. Tony stared at him, taking off his gauntlet and throwing it away from him as he walked to the front of the plane, getting into the cockpit.

 

“Is he dead?” Clint whispered.

 

“Alive- I think.” Steve answered, not moving as the avenjet lifted up.

  
-x-  
  


“If you’re here to also yell at me, please go away.” Tony didn’t glance at Natasha as she threw herself into the second chair in the cockpit.

 

“I’m not, mostly because I’m exhausted.” Natasha pulled her knees toward her, wrapping her arms around them, staring out at the sunset. “But you are out of line.”

 

“I did what was necessary on that mission.”

 

“I don’t even want to talk about the mission, I know I’ll end up writing the report as usual.”

 

Tony smiled faintly at that, and they sat in silence, watching the clouds.

 

-x-  


“Did you purposely pick that fight?”

 

Tony made a noise in response.

 

“And guys think girls are drama queens.”

  


“Is he awake?”

 

Natasha glanced behind them towards the back of the avenjet. “Yes, Clint’s talking to him.”

 

Tony unconsciously started rubbing his arc reactor. “Afghan’s been getting worse again.”

 

“Proklinat' svoi emotsii.” (Curse my emotions)

 

“What?”

 

“Go back and apologize.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Tell anyone else this under very legitimate threats of death, but I like this team.”

 

“The Black Widow has emotions?” Tony deadpanned to her.

 

“I am going to kill you.” Natasha grumbled, reaching towards Tony and lightly cuffing his head repeatedly.

 

“Ow, fuck, Clint come- help-” Tony flailed to block her, falling out of his chair.

  


“Nat, don’t be mean to someone that almost died, we’ve been over this.” Clint called, not trying to hide his laughter as Tony glared at Natasha.

  


“Thank you for your useless help there.” Tony replied to Clint, getting up and sitting back in the seat.

 

“Do you want to go back to how we all were four, five months ago?” Natasha asked.

  


“I still want a jetpack.” Clint shouted.

 

“Clint, the adults are talking.” Natasha smiled sweetly.

 

“So no jetpack?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aw, come on-”

 

“I will kill you if you throw a tantrum. You hurt yourself easily enough without one.”

  


“Approaching the tower. Finally.” Tony announced glumly, and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, which he pointedly ignored.

  
  
  
  
-x-  
  
  
  


“Would you please quit making angry puffing noises every time Bruce finds another injury?” Tony turned as best as he could to give Steve, an angry bruise swelling his jaw, an exasperated look, which was greeted with a glower. “Fine, okay then. I’m not made of glass.”

 

“Would you please sit still, I really need a fifteen hour nap.” Bruce grumbled as Clint snickered before throwing a popcorn kernel at Tony.

 

“The worse thing you’ve found is the fact I sprained my wrist and have burn marks, could anyone here acknowledge I’m a freaking adult?”

  


“Not with your incessant whining.” Clint chimed in.

  


“Okay, okay, go, you’re cleared from medbay.” Bruce shooed them out, stealing a handful of Clint’s popcorn before following Steve and Tony into the lift. The four of them stood in silence, minus the sounds of Clint eating his popcorn until he left. Bruce waved tiredly over his shoulder, and Tony wondered if he was going to pass out on the floor again and was considering following him when the doors closed.

 

“Tony-”

 

Tony ignored Steve, shirking from his hand when it hovered over his shoulder, ducking through the doors as soon as they reached his floor. He could hear Steve following him, and hurried into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.

  
Steve bumped his fist against it, considering knocking the door down, deciding against it and slowly sitting down with his back against the door. Tony has a mumbled conversation with who Steve guessed was Jarvis before falling quiet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love two people, and once I saw how beautiful and amazing they were, I fell within weeks. That was four/three years ago.

Steve woke to screaming, and after the millisecond it took for him to locate the source, he was through the door before he remembered where he was.

 

Tony’s room was pitch black except for the soft glow of the arc reactor, and Steve watched as it tossed and turned, whimpers and cries coming through the darkness. Steve felt a tightness in his chest as he slowly felt his way towards the arc reactor.

 

“Tony- Tony, it’s okay-”

 

There was another muffled yell just as Steve found Tony’s bed, quickly grabbing Tony’s flailing arms in one hand as he instinctively pulled Tony towards him.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here-”

 

Tony grew silent, waking up, and Steve pulled him closer. Steve felt him grow stiff in his arms, scrambling back slightly until the arc reactor shone on Steve’s face.

 

“Steve-”

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe.”

 

“God, I’m sorry.” Tony pulled out of Steve’s hold, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

 

“You don’t need to apologize.”

 

“I’m a god awful-”

 

“Shh.” Steve hushed him, kissing Tony’s forehead. “Do you think you can sleep?”

 

“Stay.” Tony answered simply, pleadingly, stretching his hands out towards him.

 

Steve bit his lip, taking in the dark shadows under Tony’s eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat before carefully moving forward, stiffening when Tony leapt at him, curling up. He was _shaking._

  
-x-

 

Steve ended up holding Tony in front of him, his warm breath tickling the side of Steve’s neck, bedspread tangled on top of them and pillows awkwardly lumped under Steve’s back and head.

 

It was what he judged to be an hour and a half before Tony’s breaths grew even, and he held him closer, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Tony- I-”

 

He stopped, blinking his eyes as he listened to Tony’s quiet breathing.

 

“I-”

 

“You’re an absolute idiot, and- you make me so mad, you drive me crazy in all the worse ways, but I- I think- I think I-”

  
“God, I think- I think I love you, Tony. I love you. Five months and I’ve fallen stupidly in love with you- you don’t think so, but you’re absolutely amazing. I can’t say this when you’re awake, because- because- I love you, Tony.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands keep shaking.

“I can’t believe we’re up before Steve.” Natasha tiredly sat in the seat by Bruce, who was staring abstractedly into space as he woke up, making a sound in acknowledgement. “Jarvis, is he still seriously sleeping?”

“Indeed he is, ma’am. He and Sir both fell asleep rather early this morning, so based upon algorithms accounting for the physical exertion of your mission yesterday and their caloric-”

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Please just- just be quiet.”

“Very well.”

 

“Clint was right, I created a monster.” Natasha put her face in her hands as Bruce laughed.

“D’you jus’ say I ‘as right?” Clint stumbled into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee machine.

“Clint, step away from the coffee machine and sit down before you fall over, I’ll get you coffee.”

“Spasibo.”

Natasha squinted at Clint. “Please do not ever try to speak Russian again. And you’re welcome. Now sit.”

“-at was ‘ right ‘bout?”

“You don’t want to know.” Natasha tapped his cheek before getting herself cereal.

 

“Where’s Thor when you need him?” Bruce grumbled into his mug of tea.

 

-x- 

 

Sunlight streamed through his open bedroom door, surrounding him in a soft golden glow. Tony tried to cling to sleep, grumbling and digging his head into his pillow to escape the breathing in his ear. A heavy arm slipped down to his waist as he moved towards the warmth in front of him, and he sleepily thought _Steve_ as he fell back towards sleep. He couldn’t remember ever having felt so safe and warm-  
_  
Wait._

_That was Captain America aka Steve Rogers breathing into his ear, holding his waist and his shoulders, his legs tangled into Tony’s- holy. shit._

Tony pulled himself carefully out of Steve’s grasp, untangling their legs and lightly getting off the bed. Steve’s hair was mussed up, mouth open slightly as his eyelids fluttered in dream, cheeks flushed. Tony felt an ache around his arc reactor as he threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt before slipping out into the golden light filling his living room, and he slowly sat on the edge of the sofa, head in hands as his mind raced. _Stay_ \- curse his brain, he- he was a mess, Steve shouldn’t fall for a mess, he deserved-

He was in the lift before he fully realized he had moved.

“Might I suggest you not leaving the Captain, Sir?” Jarvis asked quietly as Tony stood in the lift, staring forward as his mind went blank.

“He deserves better than me, I need to go to my workshop.”

“As I am programmed to look after your well being, I wish to point out that you have not slept that soundly in a year, and your general health has improved since-”

“Workshop, J.”

“You require food, Sir, I will take you to the communal area-”

“No people, workshop. Before he wakes up.”

“Very well, Sir.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love her I love her I love her I love her I fell in love all over again today
> 
>  
> 
> why
> 
>  
> 
> She has a bf, and she's kind of really happy, but I'm worried about her. Still not speaking.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tony, no

Tony watched the numbers on the screen of the elevator go by, trying to keep his breathing even.

 

“The Captain’s soon to be awake, what should I tell him?”

 

“Feed him the usual shit.”

  
-x-  


Jarvis locked the door to Tony’s workshop as he approached it. “Sir, I am to inform you your presence is requested aboard the helicarrier.”

 

“Tell them to fix their own damn engines.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“Jarvis, please be quiet.”  

 

“It’s Hydra, they’re launching an attack-”

 

“Tell SHIELD to fix their own damn world. Now door, J?”

  


“There is no ‘door, J,’ you are one unfortunate part of our team.” Natasha called, and Tony grumbled in response. “Please don’t make me carry you.”

 

“I believe that is the only chance, ma’am. Sir is rather stubborn today.” Jarvis replied as Tony fiddled with the door.

 

“I don’t have the energy to do this, Tony, please move before I get Steve.”

 

“Not a good subject, Natasha-”

  
-x-  


“What’s up, Captain glum face?” Clint joked as he walked onto the Avenjet past Steve, who had his head propped on one one hand, staring into space.

 

“Nothing.” Steve answered, blinking and clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat.

 

Clint turned around to give him a dubious eyebrow. “I know Hydra is kind of your fight, but do you want to sit out of this one?”

  


“What's wrong?” Natasha came on, dragging Tony by the ear, stream of tired swears muttered under his breath as Bruce walked beside her, pointedly ignoring Tony.

  


“I’m living in the middle of a sitcom.” Clint complained to her.

 

“Fucking god dammit, let go and Iron Man will be present for the mission.” Tony pulled out of her grasp, grumbling.

 

“Do you two need to stay and get couple counseling?”

 

“There’s no couple to counsel.” Tony muttered as he avoided eye contact with all of them, stomach churning.

 

“What?”

  


“D’ermo. You two, off.” Natasha stormed from the cockpit at Tony, glaring at him as he involuntarily flinched as she came nearer.

 

He took a moment to compose himself before looking up at her. “Can we please just go?”

 

“Tony, you are an idiot. Look at him, we’re barely a team when you two have problems.”

  


Steve cleared his throat again. “It’s fine, Natasha, I’ll be okay.”

 

Natasha’s jaw jumped as she inhaled heavily. “If we get in SHIELD medical like we did when we fought AIM that time when even Thor was heavily injured, I will not hesitate to kill you two. Now fucking grow up and get over whatever petty shit has happened to you.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

  


“Why did I agree to be on a team?” Natasha lifted up the plane, Clint and Bruce quickly scrambling into seats.

 

“Because I’m here.” Clint tried.

 

“Only about thirty percent of why I’m here.”

 

“Thirty?”

 

“Okay, thirty-one.”

 

“I am so offended.”

  


“Clint, please be quiet.” Bruce called, speaking through a mouthful of protein bars as they flew to the helicarrier.

 

“I am doubly offended, I can tell when my dashing wit is not wanted.” Clint relented.

 

“Dashing?” Natasha leaned around the back of her chair to raise an eyebrow at Clint, who stuck his tongue out at her.

  
-x-  


“We don’t have all day, I’ve had to pull agents from other missions to counteract Hydra. Conference room. Now.” Maria greeted Natasha through her personal comm link as the Avenjet landed.

 

“Apologies, Commander. We’re on our way.” Natasha replied quickly.

 

There was a short silence. “Are the two having problems?”

 

“Affirmative, ma’am.”

 

“Recommendation for duty?”

 

“I would advise not, Commander. We’ll be there in five.”

  
“Roger that.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love her I love her I love her

Steve woke up feeling warmer than usual, which was strange- he never slept with blankets because the serum increased his body temperature so much, and he made a noise as he burrowed deeper into the bed, enjoying the warmth. A pillow tangled in the bedspread impeded his leg as he turned.

 

He blinked and squinted his eyes in the morning light leaking into the room. Not his room. It was a while for his brain to remember where he was as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching to ease sore muscles from the mission yesterday-

 

_Tony._

  


“Jarvis, where’s-” Steve shot up onto his knees atop the bed, one foot already over the side.

 

“Sir is headed to his workshop, Captain.” Jarvis answered before pausing. “...He... wishes for me to deliver my standard message, but it presents a conflict in my programming.”

 

“He’s okay?”

 

“That answer presents an error, Captain.”

 

“Why?” Steve slowly stood up, shaking his partly asleep leg before beginning to walk out of the bedroom slowly.

 

“I am programmed to look after the well-being of all of you, and to follow your instructions, which in this case causes conflict between what is best for Sir and you, and what my instructions are.”

 

Steve stopped as his memory completely caught up to him. _Oh god. No, no, no-_ he felt himself sink partially against the wall as his breath caught in his throat. “Did he hear-”

 

“I do not believe he did, Sir.”

 

“Thank god- crap.” Steve sunk down the wall, feeling very small as he pulled his knees towards him and he started panicking slightly.  

 

“Captain, I will remind you to breathe.”

 

“I’m an idiot.”

 

“Any further consoling presents further conflict, Captain. SHIELD is requesting the Avenger’s presence on the helicarrier.”

 

He nodded, only partially absorbing Jarvis’ words.

 

“Captain, I would advise you to move, it’s Hydra.”

 

“Okay, my floor, please.” Steve stood up, supporting himself against the wall as he walked to the lift.

 

“Very well, Captain.”

  
  
-x-  
  
  


He ended up being the first on the Avenjet, and he fidgeted in his seat as he looked at his shield. God fucking dammit. Steve looked towards the ceiling, sucking in a quick breath to hide his sob. _He shouldn’t have gotten mad at Tony, that probably reminded him of- fuck._

 

Steve blinked to stop his tears, pulling on what strength he could cling to as he quieted the chaos in his brain, staring at the wall across from him, tuned out almost completely from the world until someone clapped his shoulder and he came roaring back into life.

  


“-up, Captain Glum face?”

 

 _Clint._ Steve realized he had been staring into nothingness, quickly piecing together the full question together before readjusting in his seat and trying to sound casual as he replied a quick _nothing. Shit, Clint was analyzing him._

 

“I know Hydra’s kind of your fight, but do you want to sit this one out?”

 

Steve’s _no_ died on his lips as he heard Tony swearing fluently. _Don’t look at him, don’t look at him-_

  


“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked, and she was definitely dragging Tony, his footsteps were erratic.

  


“I’m living in the middle of a sitcom.” Clint complained as Tony’s footsteps suddenly grew more erratic.

 

“Fucking goddammit, let go and Iron Man will be present for this mission.” Tony sounded _broken_. Steve tried not to react as his muscles screamed to go to Tony.

 

“Do you two need to stay for couple’s counseling?” Okay, keeping his calm had failed.

  


“There’s no couple to counsel.”

  


The grumbled, broken-voiced words sank through to Steve slowly. _Shit._

  


Steve could vaguely hear Clint’s what and Natasha as she started yelling, an indecipherable mumble coming from Tony before she was yelling at Tony to look at him. The world needed saving, his emotions were irrelevant.

 

“It’s- it’s fine, Natasha, I’ll be okay.”

 

“-end up in SHIELD medical like when we fought AIM and even Thor was heavily injured, I will not hesitate to kill you two. Now fucking grow up and get over whatever petty shit has happened to you.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

  


_There’s no couple, there’s no couple, there’s no couple-_

  
  
Steve could hear Tony’s ragged breathing, and he hid his hands beneath his shield as they started to shake. _Shit._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers no

“Nope, you two are barred from this mission, I’m not going to let you do something stupid because you’re distracted with whatever is going on.” Natasha caught Steve’s shoulder as he made to follow Clint and Bruce, giving Tony a glare until he sat back down meekly.

 

“Natasha, please move.” Steve’s voice was low and calm.

 

“I don’t have time for this- what the hell happened?”

 

“I- don’t know.”

  


“Natasha, Commander Hill’s now yelling at me-” Clint poked his head into the Avenjet, and Steve shoved past Natasha, clenching his jaw as he marched out.

  


“Tony, what’s wrong?” Natasha perched on the chair next to him.

  


“Natasha-” Clint tried again, stage hissing _I’ll follow you in a moment, Miss America_ , before poking his head back in.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, Clint, now leave us alone.”

 

He nodded, quickly running to catch up with Bruce and Steve.

  


“Nothing’s wrong.” Tony replied, staring at his hands.

 

“Does this have anything to do with why you purposely picked that fight yesterday?”

 

Tony opened his mouth to reply, shut it, and then opened it again, biting his cheek. “Yes.”

 

“I thought you two were fine after-um-”

 

Tony looked at her for a second before burying his face in his hands. “I had a stupid fucking nightmare, god, Natasha.”

 

“That quieted the internal screaming in my head a bit.”

 

“I was having a nightmare and suddenly he was there, and-”

 

“And?”

 

“God he felt like home, and he- he stayed.”

 

Natasha was quiet for a moment, looking at the floor, sighing when she saw a trick arrow Clint had left behind.

“You love him, don’t you?”

 

Tony nodded to her quiet words, head once again in hands as he curled inward.

 

“Why are you shoving him away, Tony-”

  


“Ms. Romanov, please come to the conference room.” Hill came through her comm and she inhaled heavily through her nose as she watched Tony rock back and forth.

 

Natasha crossed her arms. “Hydra has acquired weapon XYZ, which wrecks terrible havoc, so you need us to go save Bulgaria or something from them, and bring weapon XYZ back to SHIELD for ‘analysis’ so you can mass-produce it.”  

 

“XYZ, as you said, is similar to the tesseract. And it’s a small group of towns in the Czech Republic.”

 

“Roger that.” Natasha replied before taking off her earpiece.

  


“Did you just essentially hang up on Commander Hill and not get smited by unearthly lightning?” Tony joked, still avoiding eye contact.

 

“Don’t avoid the subject, Tony. Why are you pushing him away?”

 

“What do you-”

 

“Lisus- you guys are some of my first true friends since SHIELD broke my brainwashing, possibly my life, I want-” Natasha cut off, sucking in a big breath to sigh heavily.

 

“Oh. He- he deserves better.”

 

“Well, too bad, he’s fallen in love with you already.”

 

“He shouldn’t ha- WAIT WHAT?” Tony turned to look at her with wide eyes.

 

“Why is every boy I know so fucking blind?”

 

“He didn’t tell you-”

 

“No, but it’s really obvious, you two idiots.”

 

“What have I done?”

 

“You’re giving me a headache, I did not sign up to counsel existential crisis, just apologize to him.” Natasha grumbled, throwing Tony her earpiece before standing up and stretching, walking out of the Avenjet.

  


“Jarvis, patch me through to-” Tony stumbled over Steve, hand shaking as he put on the earpiece.

 

“Already done, Sir. Speak whenever you wish.”

  


“Ste- Steve?”

 

There was silence for several long moments and Tony didn’t know if he wanted Natasha to be right or wrong.

 

“Yes, Tony?” Steve came through, and he crumbled at the soft, reassuring tone.

 

“I’m sorry. God, I am so-”

 

“It’s me who should be sorry, I should not have yelled and responded-”

 

“I lo-”

 

“-physically, and I’m sorry for hovering-”

 

“Steven Gr- Grant Rogers, I love you.”

  
  
-x-

 

“Is he okay?” Clint leaned closer to Bruce, whispering as he saw Steve.

 

“He’s okay, now shush.” Bruce hissed, not turning around from the briefing.

 

“Bruce-”

  
“Clint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love her.


	25. Chapter 25

_ Steven Grant Rogers, I love you.  _

 

“I-” Steve started, the words catching in his throat as he leaned against the nearest wall and dragged a hand over his face. _I love you too._

 

“I think Hill’s almost done briefing Bruce and Clint, tell Natasha to have the Avenjet ready for lift-up in five.”  _I love you Tony._

 

“Okay- Cap. Hey, Nat-” Tony cut off, and Steve took of his earpiece, closing his eyes and trying to take a couple deep breaths. 

  
  


-x-

 

“Um, ma’am, I believe a call for you came out of your quinjet.”

 

Natasha looked away from the city sprawling beneath her from where she was standing at the hangar door to the agent.

  
  


“Okay, Thank you.” She nodded at the agent before running lightly to the Avenjet, slowing down as as got to the door, searching for Tony. Muted, blubbered crying lead her to where Tony was curled up in his chair, and she bit her bottom lip before carefully sitting on the armrest of his chair and pulling him into a hug. 

 

“A’jet up in ‘iv-” 

 

“Shh. I’m sorry, Tony.”

 

“U’ed to it, gimme a moment-”

 

“Why is the world such a shitty place to good people?” 

  
  


Tony’s reply was cut off as Clint burst onto the Avenjet, leaning over as he caught his breath. “Steve- - - on- way- uuhh-” he dramatically fell down, Natasha lifting a judgemental eyebrow at him before looking down on Tony’s puffy, runny-nose face. 

 

“Clint, This usually doesn’t end well, but you get the Avenjet up, the teenage rom-com just became a Shakespearean tragedy I think.”

 

“Do you- uuhh” Clint shakily stood up, closing one eye as his head span, walking up to the cockpit. “-What happened? You should've seen Ste- him, he _actually left_ briefing and started crying.” 

 

“Great. Do we have tissues on this Avenjet or did you use them all up and forget to replace them?”

 

Clint turned around to give her an offended look. “Aw, that was one time.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“That’s because you decided to accuse me-”

  
  


“Get a’room ‘u two, do I look like a mess?” Tony flailed out of Natasha hug, and she slapped his hands away as they came close to her face, getting up. 

  
  


“Yeah, dude, you do.” Clint answered as Natasha shoved him away from the cockpit, flicking switches that he had turned accidently. 

 

“You should never fly again. Get some concealer on him, there’s some in that cabinet.”  Natasha pointed towards it, settling into the cockpit’s seat. 

 

“I have to touch makeup? Why do you even have it on the Avenjet?” 

 

“There’s a sponge, you shouldn’t get any on yourself. You guys would freak out if you saw how bruised or scarred I was after my solo missions.”

 

“Natasha-”

  
“Clint.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*
> 
> Note: Jenga is from the seventies.
> 
> I finally admitted to myself after a decade that I have PTSD. 

“Have you ever played Jenga, Steve?” Clint followed the path of the group of Hydra soldiers, firing a net arrow as they came to the end of the walkway.

 

“Clint, we’re in the middle of a battle _\- uh-_ and you’re asking me something I know absolutely nothing-” Steve cut off as there was an explosion through the comms, and Clint felt the floor beneath him rumble. 

 

“Basically you have a tower built with long rectangular blocks and-”

  
  


Natasha cut in, interrupting Clint. “Is this one of your crazy metaphors or did you get hit in the head?” 

 

“It is one of my amazing metaphors.”

 

“Can it wait?”

 

“It’s relevant-”

  
  


“Can we please cut the chatter?” Steve came back through. 

 

“See, the objective-” The Hydra agent sitting in the large gun took a second, frozen, to realize Clint had jammed it, running away at the last second as the base shook again from the explosion.

 

“Oh my god, Clint-”

 

“Shush, Natasha, go kill someone with your thighs or your pinky or something.”

 

“Why do I even lik- _you- Clint-d’ermo_ -”

 

“Now what did I do?” 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Um okay. Anyways, the objective is to pull blocks out of the tower after you’ve stacked them without the tower falling down _\- nat ten o’clock-_ That happens if you pull out the- _seriously,_ _Nat, ten o’clock- or my ten o’clock  from here_ \- wrong block because the tower can’t hold itself. Is this even the Hydra you fought in the stone age?”

  
  


“More unorganized.” Steve admitted, punching his way through the mob surrounding him. 

 

“See? They don’t know how to play Jenga. They topple at the slightest wrong move.” Clint concluded, laughing lightly before firing at an agent pointing an energy gun at Natasha. “You are not allowed to hurt her-”

  
  


Natasha’s ant form turned to look at Clint as he grumbled. “Clint, I’ve made it eight centuries, I can handle myself.” 

 

“-Excuse me for saving your-”

 

“You were saying?” Natasha pointed her arm behind her, stopping the Hydra soldiers running at her without looking. 

  
  


“Natasha, Clint, keep the comms clear for if we have an emergency.” Steve swung over the railing, falling down a floor as he caught his shield, which instantly met the underside of a soldier’s jaw. 

  
  


“You sure you’re all right, Steve, you-” Clint started, Natasha sighing as a muted Hulk roar traveled up to them. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine, contrary to everyone’s opinion, apparently.” 

  
  


“Clint, stop bothering him.” Natasha looked around her, quickly stretching her arms in the lull on her level. 

 

“I’m out of arrows, what do I do?”

 

“Come down from your bird nest and fight, I know you know combat.”

 

“I don’t want a concussion, though.”

 

“Then don’t get hit on the head. Now meet me on the sub-fifth floor.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

  
  


-x-

  
  


“Structure unstable, recommending evacuation.” Jarvis came through the static in their comms. 

 

“You heard him, people. Evacuate this building.” The soldiers around Steve looked at each other before looking at him and running away as he charged to the stairs. 

  
  


“Are you leaving a battle without a concussion?” Natasha steadied her arm on Clint’s shoulder as she aimed her widow bite at the few soldiers around them. 

 

“Don’t sound so shocked.” Clint joked, elbowing her. 

 

“You just messed up my aim. Come on.”

 

“Yeah, being buried in a Hydra base doesn’t sound exciting.”

 

“At least this one.”

 

“Are you critiquing Hydra bases now?”

 

“Clint?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please be quiet for at least a minute.”

 

“Fine.”

 

-x-

 

“Hey Bruce, you okay?” Natasha stopped Bruce as he groggily walked back to the Avenjet, and he turned his head sluggishly to her, and she threw the arm not holding his pants up around her shoulders. 

 

“Thank-”

 

“Don’t mention it. Let me get you some food and your clothes.” She set him down carefully in his normal seat, digging through the food drawer until she food protein bars and some bottle of water. “Here.”

 

Bruce nodded at her, weakly smiling before tearing open the wrapping of one of the protein bars. 

 

“Onto the next child- Clint, where’s Tony?”

  
  


Clint tried to shrug nonchalantly. “Not here?”

  
  


“Lisus. Jarvis?” Natasha strode out of the Avenjet as the building started to collapse, Steve running from the cloud of debris forming and growing. 

 

“-I regret to inform you that Sir did not get out of the building in time, and I have been cut off from access from his suit for exactly seventy-nine seconds.” 

 

“Don’t tell- you know who.” Natasha bit off his name as Steve passed her with a curious and apprehensive look. 

 

“Understood, ma’am. Should I put in a call to SHIELD to bring machinery to dig him out?” 

 

“That’ll take too long, but sure, anything.” 

 

“Very well, ma’am.” 

 

Natasha nodded, crossing her arms and biting her lower lip. _Please don’t be dead._

  
  


“One to ten, how bad? Steve isn’t going to be tired for very long.” Clint came up behind her, and she leaned towards him, propping her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Twelve? Twenty? He might be-” Natasha cut off as she angrily wiped away a tear. 

 

“He’s in there?” Clint pointed at the heap of debris and the floating dust blowing around in the slight wind. 

 

She nodded against his shoulder. “Jarvis contacted SHIELD to bring machinery.”

 

“He’ll be alright, we always all pull through. He’s got to pull through.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s going to be okay. SHIELD won’t be here for a bit.” 

 

Natasha nodded again, letting Clint put an arm around her shoulders before she sniffled. 

 

“I won’t judge you for crying if you don’t judge me.” 

 

“I’m the Black Widow, I’m not supposed to cry.”

 

“You’re Natasha. You are allowed to cry.” 

 

“Clint-”

  
“I know.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late bc headaches. Implied suffocation tw?

“Stop trying to move, with this head trauma-” Natasha pulled back on Steve’s shoulder, pushing him back into a sitting position before continuing to stitch the back of his head.

  


“He’s still in there.” Steve grumbled.

 

“SHIELD’ll be here soon.” Clint tried, bouncing his leg as they all looked at the pile of rubble.

 

“I didn’t tell him- never got to-”

  


“Steve, he’ll be okay.” Natasha paused as she rested a reassuring hand on his arm. “Hey, I said don’t move, I know you can hold still for another minute.”

  


-x-

 

Tony knew he was pretty far below ground in the subterranean levels, maybe the seventh or the eighth- the floors had collapsed along with the building, and he also knew, after five minutes of clawing to get out of the small cavity he was in, he should conserve his oxygen. His arc reactor gave him just enough light to make out his hand in front of his face as he sat against a wall next to his smashed armor.

 

He sat with his phone screen lit up for a few minutes before the battery started to die. His calculations put him at having an hour, an hour and a half - at most - of air, and his lungs were already burning slightly as thirty minutes came and went. As his mind started to fog, the morning flashed through his head, and he begin to list what he would give up to go back to waking up beside Steve as he grew colder.

 

His money, Stark Industries-

 

Iron Man-

 

Jarvis-

 

Who was he kidding? He was expecting Steve Rogers to love _him_ \- the aftertaste of _Steven Grant Rogers, I love you_ was bitter in his mouth as he coughed, the dust still settling.

 

Fifty minutes stuck down here- air was getting thin. His phone flashed low battery as he turned it on, clumsily opening messaging.

 

-x-

 

“Hey, Steve, SHIELD is here-” Clint whispered as he lightly shook Steve, who woke up, trying to get up until his head swam, stuck with his head turned to the side so part of the building was in view. “I’ll go talk to them, I’ll give you updates.” Clint stood up, walking past Natasha and Bruce quietly as they slept, towards the landing transports.

 

“The possibility that Sir’s alive is-”

 

“Jarvis, don’t tell me the chances because that idiot will be okay when we dig him up.”

 

“Very well.”

 

-x-

 

“Clint?” Steve garbled voice came through as Clint watched the digging.

 

“Not yet- wait, Steve-” Clint cut off as Steve started to sob deliriously.

 

“I pushed him too far.”

 

“Steve, there’s been some Hydra soldiers that they’ve dug out that are alive.”

 

-x-

 

“I need oxygen, stat-”

 

“BPM 30-”

  


 

“He’s-”

 

“Yes, he’s alive, Steve.”

 

“Wazzat-”

 

“What?”

 

“Got a text from- from Tony.”

 

“Well, what does it say?” Clint watched as Tony’s gurney went by.

 

“I-” Steve dissolved into tears.

 

“You’ll get to tell him, Steve.”

  
“God, I hope so.”


	28. Chapter 28

Bruce was asleep on Steve’s shoulder as he read and re-read the message, one hand over his mouth as he blinked back tears, Natasha and Clint tiredly watching him, looking around the minimalistic waiting room. 

 

“They should have updated us to his status by now, according to algorithms accounting normal wait times-” Jarvis started through their comms. 

 

“Jarvis, he’ll be fine. Steve, put down the phone, stop torturing yourself with whatever that says.” Natasha whispered over Jarvis, cutting him off. 

 

“Then tell me how I should fucking feel about this-” Steve tossed his phone to her, and she deftly caught it before speed reading the message. 

  
  


“What does it say?” Clint leaned into her space, squinting as he tried to read the message as Natasha shoved his head out of the way. 

 

“Clint, get your head out of the way-” 

 

“I just don’t want to be clueless here-”

 

“Eight centuries and I end up sitting by you.”

  
  


“What’s going on?”

 

Steve looked right to see Bruce yawning as he woke up, Clint and Natasha cutting off their chatter. 

 

“Sorry, Bruce.” Natasha winced apologetically before looking out of the corner of her eye at Clint and elbowing him. 

 

“Ow, we got out of battle an hour or two ago-” Clint complained.

 

“S’kay, any updates?”

 

“No.” Steve answered, throat tight as he carefully laced his fingers together behind his head, touching the stitches, and looked at the ground. 

 

-x-

_ Steve- my head’s really light, thank for auto correct. have maye 10 min before I run     out of oxgyen. I love you, and I,m sorry for lovin you- if i die, it’s not ur fault. ur- ur amazing, steve. tell  _

 

_ nat i say keep eye on yuo-i love you more tham almost-  _

 

_ phone battey low, goodbye _

 

-x-

 

“Why were none of you keeping an eye on him?” Steve burst out, looking up from the floor at them. 

 

“Steve, we were fighting Hydra.” Natasha sighed. 

 

“I’m going-”

 

“You are not moving, I didn’t spend ten minutes stitching your brain back into your head for you to-”

 

“You’re exaggerating, Natasha.”

 

“I am not. Sit the fuck down.” 

 

“Natasha-”

 

Steve whipped his head towards the door as it opened, blinking as his head swam at the sudden movement. The others looked up as the Doctor cleared his throat, and he looked at all of them before taking a deep breath. 

  
  


“Stark has stabilized, he’s still knocked out, but should awake in a few days. Side effects cannot be determined until then.”

 

“Can I see him?” Steve bit his lower lip. 

 

“Can we see him?” Natasha corrected, and the doctor nodded before standing out of the way as she helped Steve up slowly, smiling weakly at Bruce as he stood, Clint following them as the doctor led the way to Tony’s room.

 

-x-

 

“Steve, you’re injured and your uniform is soaked in blood, you are coming back to the tower.” Natasha leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms as Steve sat in the chair by Tony’s bed, watching him. 

 

“I’m staying, I need-”

 

“You need a shower, a meal, a change of clothes, and a proper bed. Get over here before I pick you up.” 

 

Steve sighed through his nose, nodding before standing up and kissing Tony on the forehead. “You know the worst part of all of this?”  

 

“What?” Natasha shooed Steve out of the room, shutting the door quietly. 

 

“I told him but he was asleep, I had no idea-” He weaved, and she caught his elbow to steady him as they made their way to the landing bay. 

 

“We’re going to get another honeymoon phase when he wakes up, aren’t we?” Natasha joked, Steve smiling weakly. 

 

“Probably never going to let him out of my sight again.” 

 

“Alright, I get it, Captain America is a hopeless romantic-”

 

“Shuddup.” Steve blushed, blinking tearfully as Natasha laughed hollowly. 

 

“It’s going to be alright, Steve.”

 

“Why couldn’t I just have told-”

 

“Emotions are gross.” 

 

“I wanted to, but I just couldn’t tell him, the words-”

  
“It’s going to be okay. Now get in the Avenjet, Romeo.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???

Thor was waiting for the Avenjet as they landed, fiddling with Mjolnir as the door opened and the three stumbled out.  “Hello, my friends. Jarvis has told me-”

 

“Thor, you get babysitting duty, I need to sleep for a month-” Natasha handed Steve’s arm to Thor, rushing away before Thor could object. 

 

“It’s been a long day, Thor. How’s Asgard?” Clint took Steve’s other arm, helping Thor get Steve into the lift. 

 

“Unusually calm while my father is in his Odinsleep.” 

 

“I can walk, you two.” Steve grumbled.

 

“I don’t know who you are and what you did with Steve-” Steve tried to glare at Clint- “but I don’t want to find someone with twenty-five stitches on his head passed out or dead in the elevator.”

 

“Twenty-five?” Thor looked at the back of Steve’s head. 

  
  


“Cut himself while he was busy pretending to be an acrobat.”

 

“Shut up, Clint-”

 

“Steve, or whoever you are, I’m the one who was in the circus, not you. Your serum can’t fix everything.” 

 

“Jarvis-”

  
  


“Arriving at your floor, Captain.” 

  
  


“Thank god.”

 

“Hey, I’m not that bad-” 

 

Steve closed his eyes as the lift’s doors cut of Clint’s voice. 

  
_ Tony. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh

Steve woke slowly in a dream fog, limbs frozen as going into the ice repeated itself again and again in his eyes as he blinked.

 

_It’s just a dream, Rogers, get up._

 

He dug his head into his pillow as he stiffly hugged it to himself, shivering as he muttered _it’s okay it’s okay it’s-_ like a mantra as he forced breaths through the lump in his throat.

 

“Captain, raising the room temperature now. Might I remind you that you are safe?” 

 

He nodded at Jarvis’ words, telling himself to relax his muscles as he worked into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, face in hands. 

 

_ Get up, Rogers.  _

 

Steve felt his legs try to give under him as he stood, quickly stumbling to the closest wall to lean against it. 

 

_ It’s okay, it’s okay- _

 

Steve stopped as he caught his reflection for the first time since yesterday in his mirror. Dark angry swells of bruises covered the side of his face and spotted his neck, Natasha’s stitches red when he tried to look at the back of his head, running his hand over the hair Natasha had cut and shaved to get to the wound. He kept his eyes trained down from the reflection as he splashed warm water on his face. 

 

He hadn’t had an ice nightmare in a while. 

 

-x-

 

“Jarvis, is Thor ‘w’ke yet?” Natasha eased herself into a chair by Bruce, who was asleep, at the table, wincing as her body protested. 

 

“He will be down shortly, ma’am.”

 

“-’ay, J. -ell him he’s -akin’ food.”

  
  
  


“And how is my- the um, ex-” Clint opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say.

 

“Shuddup, Clint.”

 

“Do you want coffee?” 

 

Natasha raised her head to give him a look. 

 

“Sure you’re not telepathic or something, because you could communicate in glares.”

 

“-’oo much, -’oo e’rly.”

 

“What? I can’t hear you. Could you repeat th- hey, watch it, you almost hit your coffee-”

 

Natasha propped her head on her hand, chugging her coffee until Clint reached forward and slowly eased it back to the table. 

  
  
  


“Hello, my friends.” Thor swept in, Clint raising an eyebrow at his clothes.

 

“Thor, why are you dressed like a hipster?” 

 

“Jane has helped me find clothes suitable to Midgard, do I-” 

 

“You look fine, Thor. Want to make the tired warriors breakfast?” 

  
  


“How are you so awake?” Natasha slumped onto the table, balancing her head on her arm as she looked at Clint, who just shrugged. 

 

“Speaking of awake, do you think- THOR, you’re burning the toast-”

 

“Jarvis, please shut off that alarm-”

 

“What in the world is going-” Steve watched as Clint rushed to the toaster, Natasha laying her head on the table, covering her ears, and he debated slowly backing out of the kitchen before one of them saw him. 

 

-x-

 

“You know you’re supposed to eat candy, not cover the guy who was unfortunate enough to fall asleep near you’s face.”  Bruce watched Natasha carefully place an M&M on Clint’s face. 

 

“I’m bored, Bruce. Yesterday was the same wait.”

  
  


Steve leaned from beside the bed to where Bruce and Natasha were sitting. “Just let him sleep, people.” 

 

“Twenty M&M’s, Steve, twenty.” Natasha gestured at Clint’s face as Bruce rolled his eyes. 

 

“Maybe you need to sleep.”

 

“Are you implying something, Miss America?” 

  
  


 

“Nuh-” Tony grunted slightly as he clumsily brought his hands up to rub his eyes before opening them, sitting in silence as he stared at the ceiling, moving his eyes everywhere as his breath sped up. 

 

“I have a bad feeling about this-” Natasha slowly stood, stepping over Clint. 

  
  


“I- I can’t- I can’t see- am I still in the building, Tony, stop panicking, you’re wasting oxygen-god, I can’t-”

 

Steve snapped out of his shock, grabbing Tony’s hands and placing them on his cheeks. “Tony, T-ony, you’re okay, you’re okay, I love you, I love you, I love you-”

 

“Steve?” Tony stopped tossing and turning, moving his head towards the sound of Steve’s voice. 

 

“Yes, Tony, I’m right here.” 

  
  


“What’s going- what the hell-” Clint’s voice cut off as Natasha covered his mouth. 

  
  


“I can’t see, Steve.” 

 

“It’s going to be okay-”

 

“Wait did you say-”

 

“I love you, Anthony Edward Stark.”

 

“I’m having hallucinations, this can’t be real, Tony, snap out of it-”

 

“This is real, Tony. I love you.” Steve could feel himself starting to cry as Tony’s eye grew, fixing blankly towards his voice, his breath hitching as he brushed away the tears. 

 

“I love you too. Now I really can’t see, why can’t I-?”

 

“Temporary side-effect, Tony. You’ll be able to see soon.” Bruce spoke up as Steve looked expectantly around for an answer, and Tony nodded. 

  
  


“Steve, I- oh my god-” Tony started crying too, pulling Steve’s face towards him and trying to kiss him, landing kisses on his eyes and nose. “Are you laughing at the blind man, Steve?”

 

Steve kissed Tony, kiss turning to a smile that he tried to fight before burying his face in Tony’s shoulder to hide his blush. “Tony, I love you, I love you, I love you-” Steve cut off, kissing Tony again. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

  
“It’s okay, Steve. I love you too.” 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably awkward as hell because according to my smartwatch my sleep quality recently has been like 20%, so... 
> 
> Plus it was a long day. I'm in a class with senior undergrads/graduate students dear god I'm a freshman how did this happen
> 
> Grinning like a lunatic over here because I think (see above) this is great dialogue. 
> 
> Now good night

Natasha shook her head as she opened the door to Tony’s room, Steve’s idiotic grin lighting up the whole room as Tony complained at Clint’s attempts at jokes. “I convinced the SHIELD doctors to release him if we keep an eye on him. Let’s get out of here before someone chases us down for a report.”  

 

“You didn’t write the- how long was I out?” Tony squinted at her. 

 

“Two days, Tony. Steve, you good carrying him to the Avenjet?” 

 

Steve nodded, gingerly picking up Tony as Clint popped his back before waking up Bruce. 

 

Natasha pushed herself of the doorframe as they started out of the room, rolling her eyes when Clint casually threw his arm around her shoulders, trying to continue the joke he had been in the middle of. 

  
  


“Clint, that’s not how the joke-” Tony gave Clint the best look he could manage.

 

“Give me a chance, alright? Everyone’s a critic.” Clint protested. 

 

“And I’m temporarily blind, please stop.” 

 

“And I’m the one having to watch and hear you two.” 

  
  


“Girls, you’re both pretty, now stop before an agent decides to take a video.” 

 

“I don’t think he cares, Natasha.” Bruce gave Clint a look before walking ahead of them.

 

“Pretty? I’m adorable.” Tony posed with his head balanced on the back of his hand, flashing a cheesy grin, messing up Steve’s hair when he laughed. 

 

“Five...four...three-” Clint started, assessing Tony’s face out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

Bruce turned to walk backwards as they approached the Avenjet. “Clint, be quiet.” 

  
  


“Why do you have a zillion stitches in the back of your head-” Tony blinked furiously, shaking his head, clumsily and gently running his hand over Steve’s stitches. “Steve-” 

  
  


 

“He’s fine. Let’s go, Homer.” Clint called over Tony, getting in his seat and making a face at Tony until Natasha glared at him. 

 

“You get to play the silence game until I say you can speak again because of that joke.”

 

“Aw, Nat-”

  
  


 

“Can we please return to the fact Steve as a zillion stitches in his head?” Tony shouted, fisting his hands in Steve’s shirt as he tried to set Tony in his chair. 

 

“Tony, I’m fine.” Steve tried to pry Tony’s finger off his shirt.

 

“The hell you are-”

  
  


“It’s only twenty-five, Antony, so let go of him so we can go to the tower.” Natasha snapped, sighing and rubbing her eyes as Tony's face dropped. 

 

Tony froze before slowly letting go of Steve and finding his way into the seat. “Okay, I'm sorry.” 

 

“I'm sorry Tony, none of us have really been getting sleep these last two days.”

 

“Don't- I'll be quiet.”

 

“Steve, do something. I'm taking us back.”

 

-x-

 

“It is nice to see you well-  Sir, you're about to walk into a wall-” Jarvis warned as Tony ran into the wall, Steve quickly catching up to him, hugging him from behind before helping to guide him into the lift. 

 

“You should probably keep an eye on him until the blindness wears off.” Bruce slipped past the two of them onto his floor. 

  
  


 

“You two are hopeless.” 

 

“Don't insult them, Clint.”

 

“Nat, as long as they stay PG, I'm think I’m fine.”

 

“You're weird. Goodnight.”

 

“Says the eighty ye-”

 

“Clint-”

Clint let out the the breath he had started holding when Natasha had spun around angrily as the lift’s doors closed, gratefully getting off at his floor. 

  
  


 

“You’ve been quiet.” Steve rocked Tony, kissing his shoulder. 

 

Tony made a puffing noise in response. 

 

“Are you- okay, we’re on your floor-”

 

Steve helped Tony walk out of the lift, stumbling and almost falling over as Tony dropped, crying hysterically. 

 

“Bab- Tony, what’s-” Steve held Tony’s face in his hands, kneeling in front of him as Tony sat sprawled on the floor. 

 

Tony moved his mouth silently as he continued sobbing, moving his head back to get away from Steve’s hands. “I- I can’t- do this, I can’t keep-”

 

Steve looked up from his empty hands as Tony quickly tried to crawl away, watching as he started crying even harder when he ran into the sofa. “Tony-” Steve cautiously walked towards him. 

 

“I almost- I almost died ‘gain, Steve, I almost- why does this need to be my fucking life, Steve, I can’t-” Tony cut off, shaking his head, and Steve started forward, pulling Tony  onto his lap, rocking back and forth as he made calming noises into Tony’s hair. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’re safe-” 

 

Tony nodded against Steve’s chest as he calmed down, sniffling. “I’m scared.”

 

“I know, but it’s going to be okay, Tony.”

 

“I’m tired as hell.” Tony tried to fumble away from Steve.

  
  


Steve pulled Tony back to him. “You’re also stinky from two battles and two days in a hospital bed, but you know.”

 

“Smart ass-” 

 

“If you want me to stay within a ten-mile radius of you, you need a bath.”

 

“Are you making a move, mister?” Tony tried to fight his smile, the corners of his mouth turning up. 

 

“Tony-” Steve grumbled, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Steve shook his head against Tony’s shoulder before sighing heavily. “Okay, I think you’re giving me a headache, you need a bath.” 

 

“Well, I can’t see a damn thing-” Tony tilted his head suggestively.

 

“You’re crazy, Tony.” Steve stood up with him in his arms, walking to Tony’s bedroom.

 

“Hey, don’t blame me, I’ve been out for two days.” 

 

“Okay, you need sleep.” 

 

“Aw, come on, you love me-” Tony asked.

 

“Yes, Tony, I do. Even if you’re stinky.” Steve kissed Tony, smiling. 

  
_ he’s alive he’s alive he’s alive- _


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably doesn't make sense because I now get no sleep, my medicine gives me a constant period (yes, i'm going to a doctor soon), I'm stressed. I'm so exhausted I fell over today. Literally. And then my backpack was too heavy and i had to basically dive at the cement downhill to stand up. 
> 
> Hello peoples. I am stress. 
> 
> [Psst check out my instagram?](https://www.instagram.com/aurora_defae/)

The sun was just rising as Steve woke up, grumbling and rolling his head as his neck complained in stabs of pain, eventually quieting after he readjusted his pillow before turning on his side.

 

_ Tony was gorgeous.  _

 

The soft golden light crawling into the room through the door lit up Tony’s face, and Steve found himself carefully brushing Tony’s bed head out of his face, hand ghosting over his bruises and cuts before his palm settled atop the warm arc reactor, blue light spilling between Steve’s fingers. 

 

_ He’s alive.  _

 

Tony’s soft, slow breathing and the light of the arc reactor lulled Steve back to sleep, and he smiled as the warmth surrounded him, a small tear of joy slipping out just as he fell back asleep. 

 

-x-

 

“Are we still off the active duty- did you make cereal with coffee?” Clint glanced into the bowl in front of Natasha, who quickly scooted in towards her to defend it. 

 

“Don’t make fun of me, I’m tired, hungry, and grumpy.” Natasha mumbled. 

 

“Duly noted. Doesn’t that taste awful?” 

 

“Clint, I’m too tired to care.”

 

“Then why don’t you go back to bed?”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“Everything okay, Nat?” Clint hovered beside her, halfway to sitting in the chair by hers. 

 

Natasha thumped her arms down on the table, the spoon in her bowl rattling as she glared at Clint. 

 

“I’m eating cereal in coffee, do you think I’m okay?” 

 

“Okay. You can talk to me, or have Thor hover over you all day. It’s your choice.”

 

Natasha squinted at him, sweeping up her bowl and darting out with a sunny, fake hello as Thor came in. 

  
  


“I don’t know, Thor.” Clint shrugged, sipping his coffee. 

 

-x-

 

Tony opened his eyes- or at least thought he did- but he couldn’t see as his heart and breathing sped up as he started clawing in an attempt to find order, very acutely reminded of waking up to Yinsen operating on him to place a car battery in his chest- someone’s breathing sped up next to him, strong hands grabbing his upper arms. 

 

_ Steve.  _

 

Tony felt himself break down as the old nightmare dissipated in this remembrance of what he hoped was real, of Steve, was everything he didn’t deserve. He didn’t-

 

“Tony, where-”

 

He flailed out of Steve’s grip, which had relaxed, landing on the floor, twisted in sheets and blankets, butting his head slightly on the nightstand, which hurt like a motherfucker as tiny stars flashed briefly in his eyes, the light gone too quickly is this darkness- and he started crying, only concerned for a moment of looking weak because it hurt and he was tired and he couldn’t see-

 

Steve laid on his stomach, blinking through the disorientation at the sudden movement, pulling Tony towards him and engulfing him in a hug which Tony sank into. 

 

Tony sniffed loudly before speaking quietly through a tear-clogged throat. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Tony. I’m here.” 

 

Tony nodded against Steve’s shoulder, his breathing calming down and syncing with Steve’s until Steve felt himself falling back asleep to Tony’s warmth. 

 

Steve was on the brink of falling asleep, Tony already lightly asleep against him, when his stomach complained loudly, waking them both up, and Steve groaned, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you hung- are you laughing at me?” Steve messed up Tony’s bed head as  the genius nodded sleepily, hiding his grin with the back of his hand. 

 

-x-

 

“Do I want to know why you’re smiling like a damn fool?” 

 

Steve looked at the ceiling, trying to conceal his sigh at Clint’s question before blushing as he looked back at the pancakes he was making. He saw Natasha shuffle into the kitchen with a bowl and a massive bedhead out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly to nod hello when she recoiled slightly before shaking her head and walking past him. 

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Steve stopped her path to the sink before looking into the dredges of her bowl. “Is that cereal in coffee?” 

 

“She would like everyone to know she is tired, grumpy, and hungry and to leave her alone.” Clint called from behind them. 

 

“What he said.” Natasha nodded towards Clint, stepping around Steve to the sink.

  
_Do I want to get involved in this?_ Steve looked between Natasha sleepily clanking dishes as she cleaned hers, Clint watching her without blinking only to jerk his head away when she turned around. Steve and Natasha made eye contact before looking at Clint, who was now extremely interested in the wood grain of the table, and Steve sighed, turning back to the pancakes, thankfully getting them onto plates for him and Tony before calmly rushing out of the kitchen. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this [ 8 tracks collection](http://8tracks.com/auroradefae/collections/darkness) of mine.

Steve’s hands were shaking.

 

He gripped the plates in his hands, leaning his head against the cool wall of the lift as hot, wet tears built up in his throat and behind his eyes, the sight of Tony when he had left to make breakfast, blind, _so incredibly small and defenseless_ , throbbing through his head. 

 

One of the plates shattered as he gripped it too tight, and he gave up on the other plate, dropping it as he slid down the wall of the lift. 

 

“Captain-”

 

Steve felt the lift come to a stop as he fought the tears, the shaking spreading up his arms as his stomach turned and his hands curled into fists.

 

“Captain, are you-”

 

“Take me to my rooms, Jarvis.”

 

“But Sir requires assistance-”

 

“Jarvis.” 

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

The lift started again, going past Tony’s floor to Steve’s level, the doors swishing open as he worked onto his feet, his legs shaking, before marching to his bedroom, nearly tearing off his clothes as he shoved the Captain America uniform on.

 

He slammed the drawer of the dresser closed, the back banging against the wall, the glass eagle figurine Tony had given him after the Atuma mission falling in slow motion from the top before shattering as it hit the wall, the fragments raining down. 

 

_ No. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ No. _

 

-x-

 

“Is it safe to assume Steve has the same idea I had?” Natasha asked, adjusting the duffel bag of weapons and disguises on her shoulder, looking at the shattered plates and splattered food. 

 

“Yes, ma’am, but he is not mentally stable at the moment, I would not advise dragging him with you, for he will be reckless.”

 

“Take me to- is he on his or Tony’s floor?” 

 

“His, ma’am. Very well.”

 

Natasha nodded, stepping around the mess, tongue in cheek as she sighed. 

 

“Do you still not wish for me to tell the others? Clint and Thor could assist you in whatever you are planning.”

 

“Clint shouldn’t see this side of me.” 

 

“What-”

 

“Jarvis, the less you know, the better.” Natasha felt her voice go sharp, and she inhaled calmly through her nose as adrenaline coursed her blood. 

 

-x-

 

Natasha cautiously looked around Steve’s living room before stepping out of the lift and setting down the duffel bag, following the sound of angry crying. The door to his room was open all the way, and she stepped quietly to it, glancing around to see Steve leaning against dresser, staring at a pile of broken glass. He looked up as she stepped into the room.

 

“Are you-” He dragged the back of his hand against his face.

 

She nodded, looking down at the glass. 

 

“To- he- gave it to me when we started-”

 

“Do you really want to come with me? My plan will be everything Captain America is not.”

 

“I do.”

  
“Then grab some clothes. We’re going undercover.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got ten hours of sleep last night and I'm still tired.

“Clint-”

 

“Jarvis, if it’s a mission, it can wait until I finish this sandwich.”

 

“Actually, Natasha and Steve have left on what I purport is a mission of vengeance, and Sir requires food and help, as he is still blind. Your sandwich will be waiting for you in the kitchen when you get back.”

 

“Fine. Did Natasha-” Clint looked lovingly at his sandwich as his stomach growled, standing up and walking slowly to the lift.    
  


“Yes, she hacked me, I am incapable of tracking either of them.” 

 

“Please tell me Tony is dressed.”

 

“He is. And I think it best to not tell him at the-”

 

“Steve fell down the stairs and is in medbay with a bad, but not serious, concussion.”

 

“Thank you.” Jarvis opened the doors, and Clint steeled himself before walking into Tony’s room.

  
  


“Steve?” Tony turned his head toward the door as Clint came in, trying to stand up from where he was sitting by the bed. “Steve, I still can’t see, don’t you dare-”

 

“Imma stop you there before you scar me, it’s Clint.” 

 

Tony’s face dropped, and he stopped trying to stand up. 

 

“He left me.”

 

“He’s in medbay.” 

 

“Don’t lie, he-”

 

“Jarvis, I did not sign up for this. Look, idiot, he loves you. He has a bad concussion.” 

 

Tony shook his head, and Clint dragged his hands down his face before walking to Tony and pulling him up, throwing one of Tony’s arms around his shoulders, walking to the lift with Tony hanging like a dead weight.

  
  
  


“Would you actually walk, you’re heavy and I’m tired and hungry.” Clint dragged Tony into the lift, grumbling under his breath. 

 

“Jarvis, take us to medbay.” Tony straightened up slightly, leaning into Clint, who moved Tony to arms-length. 

 

“Look, he’ll kill me if I don’t take care of you, so can you stop being a love-sick fool for one moment and let me get you food?” 

 

“Knew he left me.”

 

“He didn’t-”

 

“-leave me, so you say. Stop lying.”

 

“Jesus- he’s in medbay.” Clint walked quickly to the kitchen, depositing Tony at the table, grabbing his sandwich before opening the fridge, grabbing a yogurt for Tony.

 

“Clint-”

 

  
“I wouldn’t lie to a blind man, Tony, eat, before he kills your favorite archer.” Clint shoved the yogurt and a spoon at him, collapsing into a chair opposite Tony tiredly, finishing his sandwich as Tony ate quietly.

  
  
  


“Wait, his stitches- is he-”

 

“He’s fine, Tony. So you finally believe me for once?”

 

“No. J, override Priority Pepperoni Alpha.”

 

“What the hell is override Priority Pepperoni Alpha?”

 

“Coding Pepper made me put into Jarvis’ program to prevent lying or alibis. Where is Steve?”

  
  
  


“The Captain and Ms. Romanov left sixty-nine minutes ago, on what I purport is a mission of vengeance.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and going around a roller coaster. ([I mean,](http://terrasu.co.vu)
> 
> So much dialogue but I'm tired and literally misspelling every third word and having to correct it.

“Shit, shit, shit, your head is bleeding- god, are you uncons- Jarvis- Bruce-” Clint dragged Tony into a piggyback, hurrying to the lift.

 

“Alerting Bruce. It does not look serious.” 

 

“He’s bleeding all over me, isn’t he.” Clint tried to look at his shoulder where Tony’s head rested, making a face when he saw a small trail of crimson down the sleeve. “I liked this shirt.” 

 

“Thank you for taking care of Sir.”

 

“Just hack SHIELD or something to repurpose satellites and security cameras to find the two, I’m going after them.” Clint rushed out of the lift, laying Tony in one of the beds before sitting on the nearest surface- another bed- to wait for Bruce. 

 

“Due to the nature of their mission and the equipment Natasha took, I am not sure we should alert SHIELD that they have gone rogue.”

 

Tony grunted quietly in pain, and Clint watched his face flicker. 

 

"I- he- we, can’t lose them.”

 

“Understood, Clint. I will try to be discreet.” 

 

-x-

 

Bruce came in quickly, walking straight to Tony. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Clint’s bed squeaked as he leaned to look around Bruce.

 

Bruce’s shoulders tensed as he sighed before nodding, setting up an IV and clipping a blood oxygen measurer onto his finger. “Could you tell me what the hell is going on, though?” 

 

“Steve and Nat are apparently out somewhere exacting revenge because of Tony or something.” Clint supplied, resting his head on his hand as Bruce sat next to him. “And don’t say-”

 

“Time bomb.” Bruce remarked, mouth pressing into a flat line. 

  
“Yeah.”


End file.
